Robándose al novio
by Tahi Grey
Summary: Pensaron que robarse al novio era tarea fácil. Pero ¿qué sucederá cuando se enteren que robaron al novio equivocado?
1. Chapter 1

Sé que no es de Dios subir otra historia mientras tengo otras en proceso. Pero es que de verdad que estoy ansiosa por subir esta historia. Bueno, pues aquí les dejo el prólogo a ver que les parece esta locura.

Gracias a mi beta Giuli Olmos, beta de (www Facebook com /group / elite . fan fiction / )

. Por darle sentido a mis ideas locas ;)

* * *

Prólogo

Bella.

—Él dijo que me amaba —decía Kate entre sollozos mientras sorbía por la nariz y se limpiaba con un trozo de papel sus ojos azules, estaban como tomates rojos a punto de explotar—. Sé que Peter me ama. Si no fuera por la bruja de su novia, él y yo estaríamos juntos.

Nadie decía nada, sólo estábamos dejando que Kate sacara todo su dolor. Después nos encargaríamos de consolarla.

Ella siguió llorando por un buen rato hasta que ya no pudo más, se levantó de su lugar y se fue a uno de los sofás que estaban en el living.

Todas nos quedamos en silencio por un momento; nadie sabía qué hacer o decirle a nuestra amiga. Kate nunca nos habló de Peter hasta hace dos días cuando ella nos llamó a todas a una junta de "D.A" (decepción amorosa). Ese día habíamos ido a su casa para darle apoyo. Ya en su casa, ella nos contó todo desde que conoció al susodicho...

Su nombre era Peter O'Connell, era dueño de una pequeña tienda de víveres, cerca de la tienda de artículos de jardinería para la cual trabajaba Kate. Ella lo había conocido cuando él visitó la tienda para comprar algunas cosas. De ahí, mi amiga se había enamorado y él la visitaba a menudo. Después salieron por un par de días. Y, en una de sus citas, él le propuso tener algo más que sólo una amistad, Kate aceptó.

A los dos meses de estar saliendo, mi amiga se enteró que Peter estaba comprometido, iba a casarse en cinco meses con una chica llamada Sophia. Kate inmediatamente terminó con él, pero él utilizó su encanto de hombre y convenció a mi rubia amiga que no amaba a su prometida, que iba a hacer lo que fuera para romper ese compromiso. Lo cual nunca sucedió. Así que, hace un par de días, el tal Peter habló con ella y le dijo que no había podido deshacer el matrimonio, y que tendría que casarse.

Ahora, éramos tres chicas que estábamos cargando con la mierda que Peter había dejado.

—Necesito que me ayuden, chicas. No sé qué hacer —dijo mientras nos miraba a todas con desesperación.

Nuevamente nadie dijo nada. ¿Qué se le podía decir en estos casos? Podíamos lavarle el cerebro diciéndole cosas amables y agradables, pero probablemente Kate no querría escuchar ese tipo de mierda.

Miré a Alice y a Angela con cara de "¿Qué le decimos?", ellas me miraron del mismo modo.

—Kate, nosotras... —comencé a decir, pero ella se levantó de su lugar dando un golpe en la mesa y yéndose a uno de los sofás.

Nosotras nos volvimos a quedar en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Alice se levantó rápidamente de su lugar y dijo:

—¡Tengo una brillante idea! —Las chicas y yo depositamos toda nuestra atención en ella—. Tengo la solución a tu problema, Katie.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Kate con voz gangosa y los ojos llorosos, mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia donde estábamos nosotras.

—Secuestraremos a Peter el día de su boda, y lo llevaremos a la casa de mis padres. Después, tú y él podrán fugarse a algún sitio.

¿Era verdad lo que mis oídos escuchaban? Eso era lo más infantil y estúpido que había oído.

—¿En serio, Ally? —preguntó Kate con cierto brillo de emoción en los ojos.

—Sí, amiga. Las chicas y yo haremos el trabajo sucio mientras que tú nos esperas en el garaje de la casa de mis padres, ¿ok?

¡Dios!, esto iba a empeorar si no intervenía. Tenía que ponerle un alto a esta locura.

—Por Dios, Alice. No me digas que sigues viendo esa mierda de telenovelas mexicanas —dije esperanzada de que alguien dijera algo favorable para mí.

Alice me miró y dedicó una mirada glacial hacia mi persona.

—No —gruñó.

—No podemos hacer eso, Alice —dije.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque... porque es ridículo e infantil.

—¿Tú que harías si te encontraras en la situación de Kate, Bella?

¿Qué haría yo? ¿Qué haría yo? Pues nada, simplemente seguiría follándome al tipo, o buscaría a alguien.

Me encogí de hombros.

—¿De verdad harían eso por mí, chicas? —dijo Kate haciendo caso omiso a la pequeña pelea que habíamos tenido Alice y yo.

Miré a Angela para buscar un poco de apoyo y hacer que ellas desistieran de esa idea, pero al parecer, mi amiga estaba igual o más emocionada que Alice y dijo:

—Cuenten conmigo para lo que sea.

Las tres giraron su cabeza para mirarme.

—¿Estás adentro, Isabella? —preguntó Alice con una ceja levantada.

Puta madre, esto no iba a salir bien. Y allí estaría yo para recordárselo.

—¿Tengo alternativa? —Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, fingiendo estar molesta.

Alice sonrió socarrona.

* * *

Nos vemos dentro de poco.


	2. Planeando el robo

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de Meyer, bla, bla , bla. La historia me pertenece

Gracias a mi beta Giuli Olmos, beta de (www Facebook com /group / elite . fan fiction / )

. Por darle sentido a mis ideas locas ;)

Y por ultimo quiero dar las gracias a aquellas personitas que me dejaron rr, las que me agregaron a favoritos y seguidores. gracias menas, las amito 3

* * *

Capítulo 1

PLANEANDO EL SECUESTRO

—Muy bien, chicas —dijo Alice—. Mañana se llevará a cabo la boda en una de las iglesias que hay en Forks, ¿cierto?

Tanto Kate como Angela dijeron entusiasmadas.

—Sí.

—Ok. —Mi amiga comenzó a caminar de un lado de la habitación hacia al otro, lucía bastante pensativa, como si estuviera planeando una emboscada. Por mi parte, no dije nada, sólo me limité a contemplar las ridiculeces de Alice.

—Kate, ¿tienes alguna foto del susodicho al que vamos a secuestrar?

—No.

—¿No? —preguntó Alice.

—No, lo siento, las borré a todas en cuanto me dijo que lo nuestro no podía seguir.

—¿Podemos encontrarlo en alguna red social?

—No

—¿No?

—No, a Peter no le gustan las redes sociales.

Esto era una mierda.

—Demonios, chica, esta misión será como un ciego caminando en medio de una multitud de personas.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Kate.

—No hay problema, daremos con él —afirmó consolándola.

—Bueno, la misión tendrá el nombre de: "robándose al novio" —Alice hizo una pausa—. Mañana, nos filtraremos en la iglesia y buscaremos al objetivo; luego, usaremos la distracción y... ¡zaz! Atraparemos a Peter, y lo llevaremos al garaje de la casa de mis padres donde estará Kate esperándonos. Kate. Necesito que me confirmes en cual de las dos iglesias del pueblo se llevará acabo la boda.

—La boda será en la iglesia de El buen corazón amoroso de Jesús sacramentado, la que está al sur de Forks.

—¿Segura?

—Sí.

—¿Es en serio? —pregunté interrumpiendo a las chicas. Angela me fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Ahora qué, Isabella? —preguntó Angela exasperada.

—Eso. Lo del buen corazón de Jesús sacramentado, ¡Dios! ¿Quién en su sano juicio le pone un nombre como ese a una iglesia?

«Vamos. ¿Por qué en estos tiempos se les ponía nombres como si fuera un trabalenguas? ¡Dios, solo eran iglesias!»

—Así se llama —habló Kate, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—¡Ese no es el jodido punto, Bella! ¡Concéntrate! —me reprendió Alice—. Bien, continuemos. ¿Estás segura que esa iglesia es la correcta? —preguntó Alice depositando toda su atención en mi rubia y abandonada amiga.

—Sí, me enteré hace un par de días por una tía de Peter.

—Ok. —Alice asintió—. Angela —llamó girando su cabeza para mirar a la rubia de frente—. Tú tratarás de llevarlo al pasillo que te lleva al jardín trasero de la iglesia. Debes procurar que nadie se entere de que te estás llevando al novio ¿entendido? —Angela asintió enérgicamente, como si estuviera recibiendo órdenes de un general—. Por mi parte, me colaré con el coche dentro de la iglesia. Justo en la salida del pasillo. Entraré y le pondré a Peter un fuerte sedante en la garganta que lo noqueará casi enseguida. Y ahí entras tú, Bella —me señaló con su dedo índice—. Tú, sólo nos ayudarás a arrastrar el cuerpo hasta el coche y a subirlo. Una vez arriba, conduciremos hasta el garaje de mis padres, donde nos estará esperando Kate.

—Pero yo quiero formar parte del secuestro —dijo ella con tono lastimero.

—No, cariño, si Peter llegase a verte, el plan fallaría.

—Yo opino que sólo sigas follándotelo. —Hice un intento para persuadirlas de que esto es una mierda de idea.

Tanto Alice como Angela me dedicaron una mirada no muy agradable.

—Bella, Belly, Bellita —Alice caminó hacia donde me encontraba, suspiró y se inclinó lo suficiente para que su rostro quedara a centímetros del mío—. No seas aguafiestas, cariño; no arruines el sueño de nuestra buena amiga Katie. —Pasó una mano sobre la parte superior de mi cabeza. Di un manotazo en su dirección para que se alejase, ella sabía lo mucho que odiaba que tocasen mi cabello—. Ella quiere al novio, y al novio le vamos a dar, ¿entiendes?

«¿Ya había dicho que esto era una mierda? ¿Sí? Bueno, lo repito, esto era una mierda de idea. Y no era que yo fuese una virgen puritana que andaba regalando biblias por todo el pueblo. O haciendo campañas para llegar virgen al matrimonio. Pero... ¿por qué mierda atrapar al novio de aquella manera y atarlo? Si bien podrías seguir follándolo cuando quisieras. Además, ¿por qué sólo follar con él? Cuando en este jodido planeta había cientos, miles, que digo miles, ¡billones!, de hombres con un pene. Claro, unos más pequeños que otros. Pero al fin y al cabo eran penes, todos servían para un mismo propósito: sexo. Y tampoco era de esas chicas que andan buscando un pito parado (1) para follárselo. No, señores. Pero sabía distinguir a los hombres de relaciones serias, y a los que sólo servían para un buen polvo.»—Ok, ok, ya entendí —dije.

—¿Estás dentro, o estás fuera, castaña?

—Estoy dentro —respondí.

«Bueno, no me quedaba más que participar en esta ridícula misión "Alice-es-una-tonta". Además, la idea de verla fracasar era tentadora. Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor... no me la perdería por nada del mundo. Esto se lo recordaría en el futuro, ¡qué digo en el futuro!, en toda su jodida vida, para ser más específica. Y no es que odie a Alice, no. La quiero como a una hermana, pero eso es lo que hacen las hermanas ¿no?, se fastidian unas a otras»

Miré a Alice, que estaba dando instrucciones a las chicas.

—Esto será tan fácil como quitarle el dulce a un nene. —Se aclaró la garganta y se removió en su lugar—. Así que mañana nos vemos aquí para ir a la iglesia, nos iremos en mi carro, ya que tiene los vidrios polarizados y no se darán cuenta que nos estamos robando al novio. Así que, chicas, para mañana quiero que vistan sus mejores ropas que tenemos una boda que impedir. —Nos levantamos de nuestro lugar y comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida—. Cariño, no te preocupes. Todo va a salir bien —dijo ella, acariciando los cabellos rubios de Kate mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Salí de la casa; y me fui a la casa de mi padre.

.

.

.

Preparaba un tazón de palomitas para ver una película con mi hermano y mi padre en la sala. Cuando Emmett apareció en la cocina, abrió el frigorífico y sacó de él un _six-packs_ de cervezas.

—¿Ya están listas las palomitas ? —preguntó con tono burlón. El muy idiota se estaba burlando de mí, por perder la apuesta que habíamos hecho días atrás cuando le aposté a que papá nos presentaría a su novia secreta (que ya sabíamos que era Sue) porque días anteriores había escuchado una pequeña conversación telefónica donde a él le parecía una buena idea que viniera a casa a cenar. Yo se lo había dicho, y de ahí habíamos hecho una apuesta. Yo le di tres días, para que viniera a casa, Emmett dijo que tardaría un poco más. Le aposté que sería su esclava por dos días, que haría cualquier cosa que él tuviera que hacer. Tres días habían pasado, y pues... era yo la que había perdido. Así que ahora me encontraba haciendo las palomitas que le tocaban hacer a mi hermano.

—Tonto —murmuré y le lancé la franela para secar los platos.

Emmett soltó una fuerte carcajada y se fue hacia la sala con las cervezas en mano. Un par de minutos más tarde, me encontraba sentada en unos de los sofás en casa de mi padre. Estábamos mirando una película que mi hermano había comprado en una venta de garaje. Llevé a mi boca un gran puñado de palomitas.

—Papá —llamó Emmett a mi padre—. Ehm... ¿Es verdad que los hijos de los Cullen han llegado?

Charlie se removió incómodo en su asiento. Mi padre no era de las personas que se interesaran por las cosas de los demás, pero aun así, los chismes llegaban a sus oídos ya que trabajaba en la comisaría del pueblo.

—Eso dicen —comentó mi padre, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

—Dicen que la hija es muy guapa y...

Ah... ya entendía por dónde iba el asunto.

—Toma tu _ticket,_ y espera a tu turno galán —lo molesté. De alguna forma tenía que vengarme por haber perdido.

Él me fulminó con la mirada.

—Dicen que Edward, su hijo mayor, se casa pronto en el pueblo y...

Solté una fuerte carcajada. Mi hermano pensaba que mi padre estaba invitado sólo porque él y Carlisle se llevaban bien.

Los Cullen eran una de las familias más respetadas del pueblo, y una de las más adineradas de este lugar. Eran dueños de la tienda de jardinería para la cual trabajaba Kate, y también eran dueños de la plaza del pueblo; rentaban los locales a precios justos. No eran millonarios, pero podían darse un par de lujos.

La familia consistía de cinco integrantes: Los padres y tres hijos, dos de ellos gemelos. El más grande llevaba el nombre de Edward, y los gemelos Rosalie y Jasper.

Los niños Cullen vivieron aquí hasta que se fueron a la universidad. Desde que salieron del pueblo hace siete años nadie los había vuelto a ver, se decía que Edward se había convertido en un exitoso empresario, su hermana en una diseñadora de interiores, y Jasper era un ingeniero automotriz. Todos ellos vivían en New York.

Nadie supo de ellos hasta hace una semana. Se rumoraba que el mayor de los Cullen venía a casarse con Charlotte, mi archienemiga desde que había llegado a este pueblo hace unos seis años atrás, cuando mi madre pensó que sería buena idea vivir con mi padre por un tiempo ya que ella había conocido a Phil, un rockero de ligas menores que tocaba en cualquier lugar por comida.

Mi madre se había fugado con él, mientras que a mí me mandaba con mi padre. No me quejaba de eso, ya que este lugar me había gustado y en vez de largarme a la primera oportunidad, había decidido echar raíces aquí... pero bueno, eso era harina de otro costal.

Volviendo al tema de los Cullen, se decía que Charlotte y Edward se habían encontrado en New York por asares del destino. Se enamoraron y ahora venían a casarse al pueblo, ya que aquí estaba la familia de ambos. Desafortunadamente no pude conocer al tal Edward ya que yo me mudé un año después de la partida de los últimos niños Cullen.

Por desgracia, sí pude conocer a Charlotte, una tipa rubia que en esos tiempos andaba en etapa de autoexploración. La chica vestía la onda emo, y hacía ritos satánicos y muñequitos vudú de ositos de gomitas. Esa chica y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien en aquellos tiempos de instituto. Así que cuando salimos, su familia optó por mandarla a una universidad fuera de aquí. Lo cual agradecí.

—Él niño quiere ir a la fiesta —reí de nuevo.

—¡Isabellaaa! —me reprendió mi padre.

—Ok, ya.

—No, hijo. No me han invitado a esa boda, supongo que es una boda sólo para la familia.

—Bueno, yo sólo... Olviden lo que dije.

De algo estaba segura. Algo había ocurrido entre Emmett y esa chica. Porque de otra manera no había una respuesta que justificara que él quisiera ir a esa boda.

Al término de la película, me levanté y me despedí de mi padre para irme a casa, que quedaba a unas cuantas calles de allí.

Cuando llegue a casa, me fui a la cama rápidamente, estaba un poco agotada y mañana sería un largo día.

* * *

Hola nuevamente si llegaron hasta aquí. Les aviso que estare actualizando una vez por semana los dias sabádos. Así que nos vemos pronto

(1)Pito: aquí en mi país se le dice pito al pene

©©T×G™


	3. El robo

**DISCLAIMER. Los personajes son de Meyer, bla, bla , bla. La historia me pertenece**

**Gracias a mi beta Giuli Olmos i Olmos, beta de (www Facebook com /group máximo e . fan fiction / ) Por darle sentido a mis ideas locas ;)**

**Y por ultimo quiero dar las gracias a aquellas personitas que me dejaron rr, las que me agregaron a**

**favoritos y seguidores. gracias nenas, las amito :3 Nos vemos abajo**

**Las dejo leer.**

* * *

Capítulo 2

EL ROBO

Al día siguiente. Me levanté muy temprano, tenía que prepararme para lo que se avecinaba hoy. Fui al baño y me di un largo baño. Cuando salí, busqué las cosas que me pondría hoy.

.

.

.

Una hora más tarde. Me di una miradita en el espejo. Me dije a mí misma que me veía bien con aquel vestido azul eléctrico, que me llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, que Alice prácticamente me obligó a usar hace un poco más de medio año, en el día de mi cumpleaños número veinticinco. También me había puesto los zapatos de tacón del mismo color que el vestido. Mi cabello estaba en una coleta alta. Y mi maquillaje era ligero, tal y como Alice me había enseñado hace un par de semanas atrás.

En realidad no soy muy fanática de la moda, ni del maquillaje, pero desde hace dos meses había dejado que Alice me utilizara como su muñeca Barbie, ya que donde trabajaba se requería de buena presentación. Y nada mejor que Alice para estas cosa. Me di una última miradita y mandé un beso soplado hacia mi reflejo; luego salí de mi habitación. Lista para la guerra.

Salí de casa y me dirigí a mi carro, un pequeño Atos de segunda mano de color rojo. Me quité los zapatos ya que era muy molesto manejar con ellos, subí al carro, lo encendí y fui al punto de reunión. Al llegar, vi a Angela sosteniendo la puerta del carro de Alice. En cuanto me vio, alzó las manos al cielo y dramatizó.

—¡Por fin llegas! —medio gritó. Abrí la puerta de mi coche, tomé los zapatos en las manos y bajé de él descalza, troté hasta el carro de Alice, abrí la puerta y me subí al coche.

—Ya era hora, Bells —dijo Angela subiendo al carro, al igual que yo.

—Hola —saludó alguien en el asiento del copiloto.

Dirigí mi atención a la chica y pude darme cuenta de quién era.

—¿Dónde quedó lo de misión secreta, Ally? —Ella me miró por el espejo.

—Jamás dije que era una misión secreta. Además, la necesitamos. Y lo sabes.

—¿Tanya, verdad? —pregunté mirando a la chica rubia que estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

—Síp, esa misma.

Tanya era la prima lejana de Alice, la chica vivía en La Push, una reserva india a solo cinco kilómetros de Forks. Ella estaba casada con un hombre de dos metros de alto, llamado Jacob Black, tenía dos niños pequeños de uno y dos años de edad. Tanya no pasaba mucho tiempo con las chicas ya que su vida, como mujer casada y madre, le dejaba poco tiempo libre.

—Alice me llamó, me lo contó todo y no pude resistirme a ofrecer mi ayuda. ¿No les molesta cierto? —dijo entusiasmada.

—No —dije acomodándome el vestido, este se había subido en cuanto subí al coche.

—Muy bien, señoritas. Que comience la función —exclamó Alice encendiendo el carro.

Mientras nos dirigíamos a la iglesia ella nos contaba de cómo había conseguido el sedante para noquear al novio, nos contó que tenía una prima, que tenía una amiga que trabajaba como enfermera en un hospital psiquiátrico. Su nombre era Sophie, la chica le había entregado el sedante, y le había dado las indicaciones de cómo aplicarlo. No presté mucha atención a la verborrea de Alice, ya que no me interesaba, sólo me limité a mirar por la ventanilla del coche.

.

.

Al cabo de quince minutos, Alice aparcó a unos cuantos metros de la iglesia. Todas nos miramos unas a otras sin hacer absolutamente nada.

—Si no se dan prisa esto acabará mal —comentó Tanya.

«Esto de por sí estaba mal»

—Vamos, Bella —me llamó Angela abriendo la puerta del coche, hice lo mismo y bajamos. Me acomodé el vestido nuevamente y caminé detrás de ella.

—¿Tanya no viene? —pregunté algo confundida al ver que no se encontraba con nosotras.

—No, no viene vestida para la ocasión.

—Ok —dije y seguí caminando a un lado de mi amiga.

Un par de metros más adelante, y con Angie ya nos encontrábamos en territorio santo, caminamos por el gran jardín que rodeaba a la iglesia. A lo lejos, en la entrada de la iglesia, vimos que había alrededor de unas veinte personas, todas ellas esparcidas por diferentes lugares. No muy juntas, no muy alejadas. Todos nos miraban de forma rara; seguro que se preguntaban quién carajos nos había invitado.

Por suerte, no reconocí a nadie. Y no es que quisiera hacerlo; es sólo que en ese momento los nervios me atacaron. Me sentí como el jodido _James Bond_ en acción.

—Localicé al novio —dijo Angie en un susurro—. Está justo en la entrada de la iglesia. —Me hizo una señal con la cabeza.

Dirigí mi mirada. Y en efecto, un chico alto de cabellos cobrizos, y traje de pingüino se encontraba parado en la entrada de la iglesia, justo arriba de los dos pequeños escalones que te daban acceso a la iglesia. Creo que el chico sintió mi mirada, porque quitó su atención de quien tenía frente a él, y me miró. Sí, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos por un instante. No despegué la mirada del cobrizo hasta que Angela no llamó mi atención, tomando mi brazo.

—Ve a esconderte. Recuerda: pasillo derecho.

Asentí. Angela se dirigió a la entrada de la iglesia. Con la mirada busqué nuevamente al cobrizo, y lo encontré con un hombre rubio que se encontraba de espaldas a mí. Por un momento, solo por un momento, llegué a pensar que se trataba de Carlisle, el amigo de mi padre. Pero... no, eso no podía ser cierto. Sacudí mi cabeza y crucé el jardín para ir al pasillo de la derecha, donde se ejecutaría todo.

Me costó más de lo que pensaba llegar al pasillo, la gravilla era incompatible con los tacones puestos y eso dificultó mi llegada al pasillo. Después de unos cuantos minutos, logré llegar. Por fortuna, Alice ya estaba ahí.

—¡Hey, Bells! ¡Por fin llegas! —dijo señalando los zapatos de tacón.

—Jamás. Escúchame bien. Jamás me los volveré a poner.

Alice soltó una risita.

—¿Lista, guapa? —preguntó Tanya.

—Ese es mi segundo nombre —respondí poniéndome en marcha.

—¿Tu segundo nombre no era Marie? —dijo Alice fingiendo confusión.

Rodé los ojos y la halé del brazo. Caminamos unos cinco metros por el pasillo hasta llegar a un gran ventanal cubierto por cortinas de seda roja. Tanya, Alice y yo nos escondimos detrás de estas, esperando a que Angela hiciera la señal, que era tocarse la nariz. A unos buenos quince metros de distancia se encontraba ella conversando con el chico cobrizo.

Se suponía que Angela se tocaría la nariz para dar la señal. Pero en vez de eso haló al cobrizo de la manga de su traje obligándolo a inclinarse. El cobrizo puso resistencia y tomó a Angela del brazo para que lo soltara.

—Debemos actuar ahora —avisó Alice disfrutando del espectáculo.

Tanya miró hacia todas partes y le arrebató de las manos el dardo con el sedante a Alice.

—¿Qué haces, Tany? —preguntó una Alice confundida.

Tanya corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar al objetivo y clavó el sedante en el cuello del chico cobrizo.

No me había dado cuenta de que Tanya llevaba ropa de deporte, era por eso que le quitó el sedante a Alice, ya que ella no podría correr muy rápido en tacones. Miré hacia donde la escena del crimen se estaba llevando a cabo.

«Mierda. Esto parecía la caza de un elefante como en _Discovery Channel_.»

El chico llevó su mano hacia su garganta y quitó la aguja que tenía incrustada, dijo algo a mi amiga y luego hacia Tanya, lo cual ella retrocedió dos pasos hacia atrás, asustada. Luego, él cobrizo se tambaleó y se sostuvo de la pared, tomó con una mano a mi amiga y comenzó a zarandearla.

«Mierda, mierda, mierda. Doble mierda. Nos habíamos metido en un buen lío.»

Desesperada, busqué algo que pudiera ayudarme a detenerlo. Y entonces, logré ver un jarrón con muchas flores. No lo pensé, solo actué. Tomé el jarrón de flores, caminé apresuradamente hacia donde estaba Peter... y estampé el arreglo de cristal sobre la cabeza del cobrizo, este se desvaneció y tuve que retroceder un par de pasos para que no cayera encima de mí.

Tanya y Angela me miraron horrorizadas. Creo que yo también tenía la misma expresión que ellas.

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó Alice a mis espaldas.

La muy jodida todavía se atrevía a preguntar qué era lo que había hecho, cuando había sido su puta culpa esta mierda de idea. Pero en vez de decirle, me preocupé por el individuo al que había noqueado.

—No lo sé, yo solo quería ayudar —murmuré preocupada. Aunque era un idiota por haberle hecho algo malo a Kate, no quería que le pasara nada malo al chico.

Las cuatro miramos el cuerpo de Peter en el suelo. Al ver que no se movía comencé a preocuparme más de lo que ya estaba.

—¡Dios, no! —Cubrí mi boca con una mano—. Lo maté, lo maté, Dios; no quiero ir a la prisión —dije desesperada.

—Ahora sí llamas a Dios ¿verdad? No creo que él te ayude a salir de esta, Bella —dijo Alice burlándose de mí, se inclinó y verificó el pulso. Levantó la mirada hacia mí.

—Está muerto —dijo en tono serio.

—¡No, no, no! —grité aterrorizada. La idea de ir a prisión hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo.

Alice soltó una sonora carcajada, la miré horrorizada.

—Tranquila, Bella, no está muerto; sólo está... digamos que con una dosis fuerte de somníferos —sonrió.

—¿Estás segura, Ally? —pregunté, todavía preocupada por el daño, el cobrizo tenía ligeros cortes sobre la frente.

—Sobrevivirá. Ahora es tiempo de llevárnoslo antes de que alguien note la ausencia del novio.

Angela y Alice tomaron al chico por las manos, Tanya y yo por las piernas. Tratamos de arrastrarlo pero fue imposible, el chico estaba demasiado pesado.

—Diablos, esto no está funcionando —murmuré. Y los tacones no servían de mucha ayuda

—No puedo creer que digas eso dentro de una iglesia, Isabella. Eso está mal —dijo Alice.

La miré con una ceja levantada.

—¿Ah sí? Pues no creo que robarte al novio de una iglesia sea lo más santo que hayas hecho, Alice.

—Niñasss... no es él momento de pelear —nos reprendió Tanya—. Chicas, quítense los tacones, será más fácil arrastrarlo.

Dos de nosotras lo tomamos de cada pierna y lo arrastramos hasta que quedó cerca de donde estaba el carro de Alice. Lo que vino a continuación fue lo más loco que hicimos en toda nuestra vida. Subimos a Peter en tiempo récord al coche. Eso sí, el cobrizo se llevó unos cuantos golpes en la cabeza y en... partes sensibles que sólo los hombres saben que es muy doloroso.

Subimos al carro a toda prisa ya que todas estábamos demasiado nerviosas por si alguien nos descubría. Alice manejó muy despacio al salir de la iglesia, y una vez afuera, mi amiga pisó a fondo el acelerador.

Al llegar a la casa de los padres de Alice, igualmente nos costó bajar a Peter del carro, no habíamos contado con las escaleras que había para llegar al garaje. Mientras que Tanya, Angela y yo nos encargábamos de Peter, Alice fue en busca de Kate, pero esta no apareció por la casa.

Media hora más tarde, las chicas y yo nos encontrábamos frente al susodicho, que estaba sentado en una silla de madera, con las manos atadas a la espalda y cinta adhesiva sobre su boca para que no pudiera gritar si es que despertaba. Todas contemplábamos al chico como una obra de arte. De repente, la puerta del garaje se abrió de golpe y apareció Kate con el rostro tan blanco como la cal.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto Angela con preocupación al ver que Kate cambiaba del blanco a algo traslúcido.

—Él... él... —tartamudeó, señalando con su dedo índice al cobrizo—. No es Peter.

¿Pero qué demonios?

Continuara...

* * *

¿Reviews? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Qué les parecio? Estas chicas si que estan en verdaderos problemas.

Bueno, pues...quiero comunocarles que puede que no actualizare hasta el próximo año jajaja XD.. Así que nos vemos hasta el primer sabado del 2015 si el de allá arriba quiere :) Y pues aprovecho para decearles una muy ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!

Y Nuevamente gracias por sus favoritos, seguidores y sus revies.

Gracias por sus rr a: didi264 - marieisahale - marielaargen - Hime grhol - sam 129 - Laura Katherine -Ms. capellan- ale 74- only love g.

Son lo maximo


	4. ¡Desperto!

**disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer bla, bla, bla, yo solo me encargo de la historia.**

**Gracias a mi beta Giuli Olmos, beta de(www Facebook com /group máximo e . fan fiction /) por betear este capitulo **

**N/A: Perdón**** por la tardanza,niñas. sé que les dije que actualizaría el primer sábado de enero, pero me fue imposible Fb me deshabilito mi cuenta, mi herramienta donde escribo se descompuso y...en fin. Me pasaron un montón de cosas este principio de año. Solo espero que los meses siguientes no me vaya tan mal XD...**

**Bueno, basta de tanto drama y vayamos al grano.**

**Las dejo leer :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

** ¡Despertó!**

—Pero... ¿Qué demonios, Kate? —dijo Alice casi enfadada.

—Lo siento, chicas; han robado el hombre equivocado. Bella tenía razón, ese plan nunca se debió llevar a acabo. La boda de Peter se canceló hace dos días. Peter se fugó con Victoria.

—¿Entonces, quién es él? —pregunté señalándolo.

—Su nombre es Edward Cullen, llegó hace una semana para casarse con Charlotte.

—¿La tenebrosa Charlotte? —pregunté perpleja.

Aquel apodo era pura cortesía mía para la que había sido mi archienemiga.

—Sí. La boda de él iba a celebrarse en la iglesia del norte, pero hace dos días se cambió a la del sur porque la boda de Peter se había cancelado, y...

—Estamos jodidas —dije interrumpiéndola.

Mi padre iba a matarme.

—¿Tenemos tiempo para devolverlo? —preguntó Alice mirando su reloj—. Bella, despiértalo.

—¿Que yo qué?

—Despiértalo, amiga —volvió a repetir.

—No, no. Yo no puedo. Hazlo tú, Alice.

—No, definitivamente no.

—Vamos, Bella; hazlo tú —me animó Kate.

¿Por qué yo tenía que hacerlo? Yo había estado en desacuerdo desde el principio.

—No —me alejé de ellas. Kate me tomó del bazo y me jaló.

—Lo harás —dijo y me empujó hacia donde estaba el cobrizo. Iba a mantener mi respuesta e iba a alejarme. Pero mi curiosidad fue más grande y caminé hasta quedar frente al chico. Me incliné lo suficiente y mi rostro quedó frente al de él.

—Ehm... ¿Edward? —Me giré y miré a Kate—. Así se llama, ¿cierto? —Kate asintió con la cabeza. Nuevamente me giré al cobrizo y golpeé su mejilla un par de veces. No respondió—. ¡Hey! Edward... Ehm... es hora de despertar, amigo, te llevaremos a tu boda, estamos a tiempo. —Golpeé nuevamente su mejilla, fue inútil, el cobrizo estaba muy sedado. Me incorporé y miré a las chicas.

—Quizá debemos darle tiempo. Además creo que la boda ya fue cancelada.

—¿Ahora qué haremos? —dijo Angela.

—No lo sé, dejemos que primeo despierte, ya pensaremos en algo —dijo Tanya.

Todas asintieron y fuimos a sentarnos a un sofá viejo que se encontraba cerca, nos mirábamos unas a otras sin decir ninguna palabra.

—¿Cómo supiste lo de Peter? —preguntó Alice, rompiendo con el silencio.

—Su tía me lo dijo en la mañana. Fue a mi casa para preguntarme si se encontraba ahí. Le dije que no y ella supuso que se fugó con dijo que la boda se canceló hace dos días, pero que no me había dicho nada porque supuso que ya lo sabía. Así que cuando me enteré fui a la iglesia donde se casaría y me encontré con el desastre. Todo era un caos, Charlotte lloraba como niña pequeña y Carlisle estaba que echaba humo.

—¿Por qué no dijiste que sabías dónde encontrarlo? —preguntó esta vez Tanya.

—No lo sé. Me asusté y vine lo más rápido que pude.

—Ahora sí nos cargó el payaso —dijo Alice.

No dije nada, solo me limité a escuchar y a mirar al cobrizo que estaba atado.

—¿Creen que deberíamos soltarlo? —pregunté.

—No creo que sea buena idea, en la iglesia me amenazó con ponerse violento si no le decíamos qué fue lo que le inyectamos.

—Bueno, entonces así lo dejaremos.

—¡Mira!, tiene cortes en la frente —exclamó Angela —. Deberíamos limpiarlas.

—Voy por el botiquín —se ofreció Alice.

Todas volvimos a quedarnos en silencio.

Cinco minutos después, Alice apareció con un botiquín de primeros auxilios y una bolsa grande de frituras de queso.

—¿Quién limpiará sus heridas? —preguntó Alice alzando el botiquín en el aire.

Nadie dijo nada.

—Hazlo tú, Bella.

—¿Por qué yo? —protesté.

—Sencillo, porque tú lo golpeaste —dijo Alice.

Rodé los ojos y le arrebaté el botiquín de las manos. Ella tomó asiento en el sofá abriendo la bolsa y compartiendo las frituras con las demás.

Saqué lo necesario para limpiar las heridas, mojé una gasa en alcohol y limpié cuidadosamente las heridas. Tomé su mentón con una mano y alcé su rostro. El hombre sí que era bastante guapo, no había podido verlo muy bien en la iglesia (ya que estaba muy nerviosa en esos momentos). Pero viéndolo, bien y de cerca, el hombre tenía el rostro cincelado por los mismísimos ángeles. No podía ver toda su hermosura ya que la posición en la que se encontraba no le era muy favorable. Tuve la tentación de abrir sus párpados para descifrar el color que había en ellos. Pero no me atreví a hacerlo, ya que sería algo vergonzoso si ellas me vieran. Así que dejé todo por la paz; y por último coloqué pequeños parchecitos en las heridas. Al término de esto, fui a tomar asiento con las chicas. Alice me ofreció de las frituras, tomé unas cuantas y las llevé a mi boca. Y así esperamos hasta que el cobrizo comenzara a dar señales de vida

.

.

.

Dos horas más tarde el cobrizo comenzó a gemir. Las chicas y yo nos levantamos de nuestro lugar y lo rodeamos. Alice me dio un leve empujón para que me acercara. Me coloqué frente a él.

—¿Edward? —dije casi en un susurro. Él levantó la mirada y se encontró con la mía. Sus ojos eran de un bonito verde jade, que junto con las cejas cobrizas resaltaban más en aquel hermoso rostro. Los ojos de Edward parpadearon un par de veces sin dejar de mirarme. Una vez que su mirada se enfocó completamente en mí, sus ojos pasaron de la confusión a la ira. Trató de hablar, pero la cinta adhesiva le impedía decir algo.

—Oh, lo siento. Ehm... te dolerá —dije. Coloqué las manos en la cinta y halé con fuerza.

—¡Mierda! —soltó él con voz grave. Me miró con rabia—. ¡Desátame! —ordenó.

—Ehm... Me temo que no, mi amigo.

—No soy tu puto amigo. Desátame. —Me miró furioso.

—Ok, no, amigo. Lo haré si te controlas.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¿Quién les pidió que me secuestraran?

—Nadie —dijo Alice—. Nos hemos equivocado. Todo tiene una explicación.

El cobrizo se removió en la silla.

—Exijo que me liberen.

—Cálmate ¿sí? te soltaremos si te tranquilizas.

—No voy a calmarme hasta que me suelten. Juro que esto no se va a quedar así. Las demandaré por secuestrarme y se hundirán en la puta cárcel.

No había modo de hablar civilizadamente con él así que me vi en la necesidad de llamar a Emmett.

Saqué mi teléfono y marqué su número. Mi hermano me contestó al segundo timbre.

—¿Bella?

—Si... Ehm... Emmett, necesito de tu ayuda. ¿Estás en casa?

—Sí.

—¿Puedes venir a casa de los padres de Alice? Estamos en el garaje.

—Llego en cinco —dijo y colgó.

.

.

.

Diez minutos después la puerta sonó y Alice abrió. En cuanto Emmett vio al cobrizo y se echó a reír.

—Lo que sea que estén haciendo, no quiero participar. Por Dios. Isabella, eres mi hermana —dijo dramáticamente—. ¡Eso sería incesto!

¡Ja! Emmett pensaba que haríamos una orgía.

—No es lo que crees, tonto —dije con una sonrisita en los labios. Maldito Emmett, él y sus cosas pervertidas.

—¿Qué se traen en manos con este pobre individuo?

—Lo secuestramos de su propia boda —dijo Alice.

—Wow... sí que están en un lío gordo, hermanita. Pero de una vez les digo que no quiero asesinarlo.

Miré al cobrizo y este abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

Reí un poco con las bromas que Emmett estaba haciendo.

—No, tonto. Sólo queremos que lo detengas si es que quiere ponerse violento.

—Ah... sí, claro, yo lo detengo.

—Ok.

Me giré y miré a Edward que lucía exasperado.

—Te voy a desatar. ¿Sí?

Me fulminó con la mirada. Me coloqué detrás de él y desaté el nudo de la soga. Cuando estuvo suelto se levantó de la silla y flexionó un poco las muñecas, para que la sangre circulara por sus venas.

—¿Por qué demonios hicieron eso? ¿Quién les dijo que me secuestraran? ¿Fue mi madre? —preguntó nuevamente.

—No. No quisimos secuestrarte a ti, sino que a...

—Nos equivocamos de novio, tú no eras a quien debíamos secuestrar —dije interrumpiendo a Alice.

El cobrizo no prestó atención a lo último que dije. Porque estaba mirando su reloj.

—¡Mierda! Es tardísimo.

—La boda se ha cancelado —habló Angela.

—¡No! —exclamó el cobrizo y se puso en marcha hacia la puerta.

—Espera —lo interrumpió Alice—. Podemos ayudarte a reparar esto, iremos contigo y le daremos una explicación a tu prometida.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó Emmett sorprendido. Su pregunta no venía al caso, pero el cobrizo contestó.

—Soy Edward Cullen.

—¿Edward Cullen? —preguntó mi hermano, el cobrizo asintió.

—Ahora sí que la cagaste, Bella —dijo soltando una fuerte carcajada y agarrándose el estómago—. Papá te arrestará. Joder... Lo estoy imaginando —dijo sin dejarse de reír.

—Como te dije: podemos hablar con tu novia y decirle lo ocurrido —repitió Alice.

Edward se lo pensó por un segundo y luego asintió.

—No creo que sean de mucha ayuda, pero vamos —dijo el cobrizo caminando hacia la salida. Todos a excepto Emmett y yo caminamos hacia la puerta. Ya eran suficientes personas para explicar lo que había pasado, así que pensé que sólo estorbaría. Pero Alice al ver que no iba en el grupo de personas, se giró y me dedicó una mirada reprobatoria.

—Tú también debes ir, Bella, estuviste implicada en esto.

Miré a Emmett para que me dijera que estaba bien que no fuera, pero el muy tarado asintió con la cabeza.

—Tienes que ir, Bella.

Puto Emmett. Estúpida yo por aceptar esto. Resignada, caminé hasta llegar con el grupo.

* * *

**¿que les pareció? ¿les esta gustando la historia? ¿me dejan rr? Bueno, pues espero sus comentarios :D**

**ha... y antes de que se me olvide quiero darles las gracias por sus hermosos rr, por sus favoritos y seguidores. Perdonen por no contestar sus rr, pero de vedad que si los leo y me encantan :D **

**No tengo mas que decir. Nos vemos dentro de poquito.**


	5. No es tan grave, ¿cierto?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer, bla, bla, bola. Soy la responsable de esta locura.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4 No es tan grave, ¿cierto?**

* * *

Todos fuimos en la camioneta de Emmett, ya que era más grande que el carro de Alice y, además, porque cabíamos todos.

Diez minutos más tarde; Emmett aparcó cerca de la casa de Carlisle.

—Llegamos —dijo Emmett frotándose las manos ansiosamente. El muy cabrón estaba ansioso por lo que vendría a continuación.

Bajamos del carro y nos encaminamos a la casa.

Emmett y el cobrizo, iban adelante, y las chicas caminaban detrás de mí.

—Bells —habló Alice bajito, solo para que yo pudiera escucharle. Me giré y la encaré—. Necesitamos que seas tú quien explique todo, amiga.

Alcé una ceja.

—Pienso que es lo mejor.

Me crucé de brazos.

—Bueno..., pues a ti se te da muy bien la cosa de explicar y...

—No me jodas, Alice. Todas la cagamos. Y todas vamos a recoger esta mierda. ¿Está claro?

—Pero...

—Vamos, pequeña cobarde —habló Tanya tomando a Alice del brazo.

Avanzamos un poco más, hasta quedar más cerca a los chicos.

—Amiga, por favor —suplicó Alice una vez más.

—¡No!

Caminamos un par de metros más y llegamos a la puerta. Emmett tocó un par de veces y esperamos. Un minuto después alguien abría la puerta. Y, una rubia despampanante salió de la casa. La mujer miró detenidamente al cobrizo, que se encontraba a poca distancia de la mía.

—¡Maldito imbécil! ¡No puedo creer que le hicieras eso a Charlotte! —La rubia dio a Edward una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla. La mujer recorrió con la mirada a todos los presentes y se abalanzó hacia mí, dispuesta a atacarme. Por suerte, Emmett fue más rápido y la tomó por la cintura.

—¡Hey! ¡Hey! —exclamó Emmett mientras la alejaba de mi alcance.

—¡Tú!.. —dijo señalándome con su dedo índice—. ¡Maldita perra! ¡Las pagarás caro! ¡Lo juro!

—Cálmate, Rose —dijo el cobrizo.

—¿Qué me calme? ¡Ja! ¿Te ibas a ir con esa estúpida, no?

—No —dije un poco furiosa. Esta rubia estaba acabando con la poca paciencia que me quedaba. En ese momento apareció Carlisle, y detrás de él, pude ver a una mujer de cabellos color caramelo a la que identifiqué como Esmerald Cullen.

—¿Qué sucede aquí, Edward? —preguntó Carlisle dedicándole una mirada de alivio y confusión al cobrizo. Me miró—. ¿Bella?

«Estás jodida, Bella», me dije mentalmente.

—Ha sucedido un malentendido —fue lo único que pude decir.

—¿Mal entendido? —preguntó esta vez Esme.

—Sí. Podemos explicarlo —habló ahora Alice desde atrás—. Lo secuestramos por equivocación.

—¿De verdad?

Edward asintió.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —exclamó la mujer alzando las manos al cielo.

—Madre, por favor —reprendió el cobrizo a su madre—. ¿Charlotte, está aquí? He venido a explicarle todo.

—Se ha marchado después de que no apareciste. Tomó todas sus cosas y se fue en el primer vuelo a New York. Dijo que no quería volver a verte en su vida —explicó Carlisle sin dejar de mirarme—. Bella. ¿Tú participaste en esto? —preguntó. Lo miré un poco incómoda. Sabía que él sería la fuente de información número uno de mi padre.

—Ehm... yo... Sí, lo siento.

—¿Sabe Charlie de esto?

—No.

—¿Acatarán las consecuencias?

—Sí —respondí.

—Hijo, ¿pondrás una demanda en contra de estas chicas?

—No tengo tiempo para eso, padre. Me voy a New York —dijo y se adentró a la casa.

La señora Cullen me tomó del brazo y me llevó un par de metros más allá, donde nadie podría escucharnos.

—¿Cómo sucedió eso? Quiero todos los detalles.

—Yo... Uhm... ¿De verdad? Creo que no es...

—Vamos, Bella, déjate de tonterías y habla, muchacha.

Sonreí ampliamente. La señora Cullen siempre me había agradado. Siempre era directa y no se andaba por las ramas.

—Bueno... pues... mi amiga Kate tenía una pareja, y esta iba a casarse en la iglesia de El buen corazón amoroso de Jesús sacramentado. Íbamos a secuestrar al novio de mi amiga, pero al parecer la boda se canceló hace dos días. Nosotros no lo sabíamos, así que actuamos y... El resto ya lo conoce.

—¿No sabían quién era Edward? ¿O al novio de tu amiga?

—No. Nadie lo conocía, Kate nunca nos habló de él hasta hace un par de días. Fuimos a la iglesia a robarnos al novio porque era lógico que el novio fuera Peter.

—Oh, Bella. Gracias —dijo y me dio un abrazo.

—Uhm... ¿De qué? —pregunté entre sus brazos.

—Por impedir la boda de mi hijo. —Se alejó y me miró—. Amo a mi hijo. Lo juro, y quiero lo mejor para él. Pero esa mujer... no..., nunca me ha gustado. ¿Sabías que la muy bribona le dio un ultimátum a mi hijo para que le propusiera matrimonio?

—¿En serio? —dije sorprendida. Bueno, en realidad eso no me sorprendía de la tenebrosa de Charlotte. Pero había que ponerle un poco de interés a este asunto ¿no?

—Sí. Y lo peor de todo, fue que el tonto de mi hijo le pidió que se casaran.

—Entonces creo que no fue tan grave ¿cierto? —Miré a Esme, esperando su aprobación.

En ese momento Edward salió a toda prisa de la casa con una pequeña maleta en mano.

—¿Dónde vas, hijo? —preguntó Esme.

—Iré a New York. Mi vuelo sale por la mañana.

—¿No te parece mejor que esperes un poco? Digo, solo un par de horas para que lo puedas digerir.

El cobrizo colocó sus dedos sobre el puente de la nariz y se masajeó un poco.

—No. Me voy.

—¿Si quieres, puedo llevarte al aeropuerto? Claro, en el carro de mi hermano —ofrecí. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de haberlo secuestrado.

El cobrizo me dio una mirada gélida.

—No —gruñó.

—Ok.

El cobrizo caminó hasta su coche. Subió a él, lo encendió, y salió de allí. No había avanzado ni doscientos metros, cuando giró y regresó. Salió del carro nuevamente y se dirigió a la casa. Todos nos quedamos en silencio. Y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo la puerta se volvió a abrir.

—¿Aún quieres que te lleve? —«No sé de dónde jodidos había salido eso». El cobrizo se detuvo en seco. Se giró hacia mí. Me encogí de hombros como si fuera a recibir una gran reprimenda.

—Sí —dijo.

¿En serio? ¿Había accedido?

Busqué a mi hermano con la mirada, él sacó de su bolsillo las llaves y me las arrojó por el aire. Las atrapé en acto reflejo.

Mientras que el cobrizo iba a sacar sus pertenencias, yo fui a la camioneta de Emmett y me subí a ella. Encendí el carro y esperé a que subiera.

—Vamos —dijo, subiendo al carro con maleta en mano y cerrando con un fuerte portazo.

Pisé el acelerador y salimos de allí.

Un silencio sepulcral invadía el ambiente.

—Si de algo sirve. Lo siento.

El cobrizo giró su cabeza y me miró. Agradecí la oscuridad, ya que él no podría ver mi cara ni yo la suya.

—No sirve.

—Ok. Pero... al parecer creo que te salvé.

Gruñó.

—Tu madre me lo contó. Si ves el lado bueno, diría que esto sirvió para algo bueno.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué?

—No sé. Tal vez sirvió para que tú y tu novia se dieran un tiempo y pensarse las cosas bien, ¿no?

—Mira, no estoy...

—Bella. Mi nombre es Bella —lo interrumpí.

—¿Qué?

—Te dije mi nombre porque así será más fácil esta conversación. Puedes decirme: Mira, Bella, no estoy...

—Entendido.

—Ahora, ¿qué es lo que ibas a decir?

Suspiró.

—Olvídalo —dijo, y nuevamente el silencio reinó.

Tres horas más tarde llegamos al aeropuerto de Seattle.

—Detente donde puedas.

—Pero...

—Solo hazlo.

—Ok.

Aparqué donde pude. El cobrizo salió a toda velocidad del carro. No hubo ningún "adiós", o tal vez un "jódete". Solo salió a toda prisa del carro. Por un momento llegué a pensar que esto era una escena de esas, de películas baratas, donde la chica lleva al novio al aeropuerto a toda prisa, mientras que el amor de su vida está por abordar el vuelo. ¡Ja! Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esas cosas de mi mente. Ya que tenía otras cosas por las que verdaderamente preocuparme. Una vez concentrada pise el acelerador y me fui a casa.

* * *

**Bueno, pues aquí les dejo un poquitín de drama. Ya saben, estamos comenzando. **

**N/A: Mil gracias por leer. Estoy infinitamente agradecida por todas aquella personitas que me están dando una oportunidad y dejan su rr. También agradezco a los que me agregaron en favoritos y a los que me siguen. ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS !**** También quiero darles el aviso de que mi Beta Giuli Olmos ya no estará mas ayudándome. Así que probablemente los próximos capítulos no estarán beteados. Pero no será por mucho tiempo ya que prometo buscar ayuda pronto. **

**ha... Y si es que leen mis otras historias, les aviso que estare actualizando para la próxima semana: papá de alquiler, la médium y eres mía. Asi que no se me desesperen. **

**Nos vemos pronto ;)**


	6. tiempo despuésyoh, eres tú

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Meyer, bla, bla, hola. Soy la responsable de esta locura.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Tiempo después... y… oh, eres tú.**

Un golpeteo insistente se escuchaba en alguna puerta de la casa. Abrí un ojo y miré hacia el techo. Mi párpado se cerró tan rápido como se había abierto.

Nuevamente aquel sonido molesto volvió a manifestarse. De pronto… salté de la cama de golpe y caí de culo contra el maldito piso.

—¡Puta madre! —vociferé en voz alta—. ¿A quién carajos se le ocurre venir tan temprano en domingo?

Me levanté y me dirigí hacia la puerta de la entrada, de donde provenía el molesto sonido. Al abrir la puerta me arrepentí enseguida cuando vi parada a Jessica Stanley, mi compañera de trabajo. No era que me desagradara del todo, pero comúnmente solía ser muy boca floja.

—¡Hola! —saludó animadamente, agitando una de sus manos en el aire—. Maravilloso aspecto el de hoy —dijo, y señaló mis cabellos. Llevé una mano a mi cabeza y toqué mi cabello, éste se sentía como un nido de pájaros.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunté con brusquedad

Quién carajos se creía al venir a levantarme a estas horas de la madrugada y por si fuera poco a criticar mi aspecto.

—¿Es verdad lo que dicen?

—¿Qué? —respondí con otra pregunta.

—¿Es cierto que te robaste al novio de Charlotte?

_«Maldito pueblo y sus informantes más rápidos que Facebook»._

—¡Dios, Jess! ¿A eso viniste a las seis de la mañana? —pregunté enojada.

—Son las nueve.

—¿Y? Sabes, no estoy despierta todavía, vuelve dentro de dos horas —dije, y lancé la puerta para cerrarla. Jessica fue más rápida y la detuvo con la punta de su pie.

—Vamos, Bella. Tienes que contarme. Me he levantado muy temprano solo para obtener información de primera mano —me explicó.

—No tengo ganas ni tiempo para esto, estoy esperando al Seattle Times para una entrevista —dije dándome la vuelta y entrando a la casa.

—¿Al Seattle Times?

—Eso es una invitación para que te largues —expliqué.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno… pues… me voy. Ahora tendré que ir a mi casa y tomar este delicioso chocolate caliente en la comodidad de mi casa, acurrucada en mi sofá y... Mejor me voy.

_«Maldita bruja»._

La muy jodida sabía de sobra que el chocolate caliente era algo a lo cual no podía negarme por nada del mundo.

No tuve que pensarlo por mucho tiempo. No podía permitir que se fuera con aquel delicioso manjar.

_«De todos modos todo el pueblo va a enterarse de lo ocurrido. Qué importa que la jodida Jessica se entere hoy o mañana»,_ me dije mentalmente.

—Ve a servir a ese bebé mientras yo voy a vestirme.

Jessica me dedicó una sonrisita maliciosa.

.

.

Hora y media más tarde, Jessica ya sabía de lo ocurrido. Le conté todo. De principio a fin.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —exclamó—. ¿Te das cuenta?

—¿De qué? —dije, masticando un trozo de polvorón.

—Con lo ocurrido vamos a tener más clientes en la tienda. Y quizás, hasta un aumento.

—¿Sabes? —dije, limpiándome las comisuras de la boca—. Deberías ser escritora.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

—Tu imaginación sí que no tiene límites.

En ese momento un grito, acompañado de un fuerte golpe, se hizo sonar en la entrada de la casa.

—¡Isabella Marie Swan!

Mierda. Era mi padre.

—Creo que es el momento de que me vaya —dijo Jess, levantándose rápidamente de su lugar.

Fui a la puerta y la abrí. Un Charlie tremendamente enfurecido estaba parado frente a mí.

—Hola, papá. Buen día —saludé tímidamente.

—No me vengas con esas cosas, Isabella —dijo entrando a la casa.

—Hola, señor —saludó Jess.

—Hola, Jessica —contestó mi padre.

—Yo... uhm… me voy. Nos vemos mañana en el trabajo, Bells —dijo, y salió a toda prisa.

_«Cobarde»,_ pensé.

—¿Ya lo sabes? —pregunté, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—Sí.

—¿Carlisle?

—No, fue tu hermano.

—¿Emmett? Maldito Emmett hijo de... —murmuré entre dientes—. ¿Qué te contó?

—Todo... No sé en qué estabas pensando cuando actuaste de aquella manera. ¿Tanto odias a esa chica como para hacer eso? Una cosa es que no se toleraran hace un par de años. Pero eso que hiciste...

—¡¿Quéééé!? ¡No! —Suspiré—. ¿Qué sabes exactamente?

Mi padre me contó todo lo que sabía y lo que le había contado Emmett.

—Quiero tu versión, Isabella.

—Digamos que...

—¡Isabella!... No empieces…

—Está bien... —Suspiré.

Después de darle mi versión de los hechos, mi padre me daba un buen sermón sobre cómo lo que hice estuvo mal; y que tanto yo como las demás debíamos arreglar el lío en el que nos habíamos metido. Y por último, dijo que rogara a Dios para que Edward Cullen no nos demandara por secuestro.

—Ya sabes, Bells, arregla esto —ordenó.

—Lo haré —le aseguré.

Charlie levantó su mano y me alborotó los cabellos.

—¡Papá! —me quejé por lo que había hecho.

—Lo siento. Es la costumbre —dijo, y salió de la casa.

.

.

Más tarde ese día, Alice me envió un WhatsApp.

**Alice:** ¿Ya escuchaste los rumores?

**Yo:** No, ¿de qué?

**Alice:** Dicen que tienes amoríos con Cullen.

**Yo:** ¿En serio?

**Alice:** Pero el más bueno es el que dice que te robaste al novio de Charlotte por venganza.

**Yo:** Supongo que piensan que fui la única responsable del robo.

**Alice:** Supones bien, amiga. Todas las habladurías son sobre ti. De las chicas y de mí nadie dice nada.

**Yo:** También supongo que eso es bueno para ti.

**Alice:** Sabes que no es verdad. Además, ¿por qué no aprovechas esto? Podrías ser como la Miley Cyrus de Forks. Eso sería bueno, ¿no?

**Yo:** Jódete, Alice.

**Alice:** :D ;) Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?

Cerré la conversación y guardé mi teléfono. Estaba seriamente encabronada por todo esto.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente mientras me dirigía a mi trabajo algo se complicó. Salí de casa y fui directo a mi coche; lo abrí, subí a él, metí la llave en el contacto, la giré y encendió a las mil maravillas. Pero cuando estaba a punto de pisar el acelerador, éste hizo un sonido raro y se apagó.

—No, cariño. No me hagas esto —exclamé.

Llevé mi mano hacia el contacto y la giré nuevamente.

Estaba muerto.

_«Arggg... Puto carro barato». _

Salí de mi coche y fui a ver a mi padre. Seguro que él podía arreglar el cacharro.

Iba directo a su puerta cuando ésta se abrió.

—¿Bells? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Hola, papá. Eh... me preguntaba... si... le podrías dar un vistazo al Atos. No sé qué cosa le sucedió.

—Lo siento, Bells. En este momento voy a la estación, pero si quieres puedo llevarte y dejarte en el trabajo, y por la tarde puedes llamarme y pasaré por ti —me ofreció.

Miré con desconfianza la patrulla de mi padre. No era muy agradable que tu padre te llevara al trabajo después de todos esos rumores que corrían por ahí a mis costillas.

—Está bien —cedí, ya que si no lo hacía, iba a llegar tarde. Caminamos hacia la patrulla y subimos.

.

.

Al llegar al centro comercial del pueblo, mi padre aparcó justo frente al local en el cual yo trabajaba. Abrí la puerta y me dispuse a bajar.

—Buena suerte, hija —dijo mi padre al ver a los montones y montones de mujeres que hacían fila para entrar al local.

—La necesitaré —contesté, y salí.

Y como digna celebridad de pueblo, todos los que se encontraban a mi alrededor me miraban como si fuera un letrero de neón. Por fortuna no fue un gran problema pasar sobre la muchedumbre, ya que estos abrían camino por donde pasaba. Llegué hasta donde guardaba mis cosas, y me dispuse a enfrentar todo esto de la celebridad.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que está pasando aquí, Isabella? —preguntó la señora Newton, mi jefa y dueña de la tienda.

Me giré, la miré y me encogí de hombros.

—Porque lo que sea que estás haciendo, está atrayendo más clientela —dijo la mujer.

Di a la mujer una de las sonrisas más falsas que pude haber dado en toda mi vida. Era seguro que sabía el motivo de la clientela, pero agradecí que se hiciera la tonta.

.

.

El día había sido una mierda. En cuanto me vieron, unas cuantas chismosillas no tardaron mucho en acercarse y preguntarme de lo sucedido. Las primeras veces les daba una enorme sonrisa y trataba de cambiar de tema. Pero estas mujeres eran como un grano en el culo. Así que opté por ignorarlas olímpicamente.

_«Digamos que no funcionó». _

Cuando salí del trabajo, me dirigí a la parada de autobuses para tomar uno y poder ir a casa.

.

.

.

Los días siguientes fueron una mierda. Con cada día que pasaba la cosa empeoraba todavía más. Mi correo se infestó de e-mails donde chicas desesperadas me pedían consejos de cómo quitarle el novio a otra chica. Incluso me llegaron cartas a mano (Sí, a mano. Imposible de creer, ¿no?), donde me pedían secuestrar a personas.

_«Dios... Todo esto era muy absurdo». _

Las primeras dos semanas la tienda se llenaba con montones de mujeres; todas ellas adolecentes que creían que Edward Cullen vendría por mí y que juntos nos fugaríamos a alguna parte.

Eso jamás sucedió.

La tercera semana se crearon más rumores. Para la cuarta semana los rumores ya se iban disipando un poco.

Tenía que darles crédito a estas personas por la facilidad de crear y deshacer un rumor en tiempo récord.

Hoy era la quinta semana. Y para ese entonces ya era una ciudadana común y... digamos que era normal. Aunque algunos todavía seguían viéndome como el anticristo. Otros me miraban como a una heroína.

Caminaba por el centro comercial mientras mandaba un mensaje a Alice para localizarla. Levanté la mirada y a la distancia pude ver a Mike Newton.

El tipo era... era _rarito_. Era eso o decir que el tipo era un completo idiota que no podía controlar su verborrea frente a una chica. Cada vez que se encontraba en compañía femenina, siempre acababa diciendo estupideces que incluían alguna parte de la anatomía de la mujer.

No quería encontrármelo y verme forzada a saludarlo, así que traté de esconderme en una de las tiendas que había en el lugar.

En ese momento recibí respuesta de Alice y me vi en la necesidad de sacar mi celular.

**Alice:** Estoy por salir del trabajo.

Mientras escribía un mensaje en respuesta para mi amiga seguía caminando.

**Yo:** Te veo en veinte enfrente de tu trabajo, ¿ok?

Guardé nuevamente mi teléfono. Entonces… choqué contra algo o alguien.

Enseguida pude sentir algo caliente que me quemaba el pecho. Y por el olor que vino a continuación, pude darme cuenta que era café.

_«Dios, esto quemaba como los mil infiernos»._

Quienquiera que fuera iba a pagar las consecuencias por haber manchado mi blusa de gasa blanca. La muy jodida me había costado la tercera parte de mi sueldo. Levanté la mirada y... Oh, era el secuestrado.

_«¿En serio, Isabella? ¿El secuestrado?»,_ me dijo mi voz interna.

Y en vez de que me molestara porque estaba empapada de café caliente, solté una pequeña carcajada y tomé mi blusa separándola todo lo que pude para que no siguiera quemándome.

—¡Hey! ¡Tú! —dije, mirándolo de arriba abajo para ver si también había derramado café sobre sí mismo. Miré su camisa, sus pantalones y un poco más abajo.

El obrizo vestía jeans de mezclilla, jersey marino y mocasines que combinaban con lo que traía puesto. Lo inspeccioné nuevamente, haciendo otra vez mi recorrido de arriba abajo.

_«No mires su entrepierna, no mires su entrepierna»,_ me repetí mentalmente.

Maldición. Mi mirada se detuvo en aquel lugar, donde estaba su...

—¿Bella? —La voz pastosa de Mike se escuchó detrás de mí.

_«Bendito seas, Mike Newton. Juro que algún día de estos te daré un beso», _me prometí internamente.

Me giré lentamente sobre mis talones.

—¡Hey, Miky! —dije en el mismo tono que solía usar su madre cuando la visitaba. Aliviada por aquella interrupción.

El tipo se sonrojó como un tomate. Me preparé mentalmente para su metida de pata.

—Ustedes... ustedes dos... —Hizo un gesto con las manos, apoyándolas una contra la otra. Luego sacudió la cabeza, como si quisiera borrar lo que ya había dicho—. Wow, Bella. Te ves... —Esta vez hizo un gesto con las dos manos, señalando mis pechos—. Bien. Bueno, yo... yo me voy —dijo, y se marchó.

Le agradecía su bendita interrupción, pero era mejor que se largara. Miré en dirección del cobrizo, que solo admiraba el espectáculo.

—Creo que me debes una blusa. O al menos la tintorería. —Sonreí.

Edward solo se limitó a alzar una jodida ceja cobriza, lo que hizo que me encabronara. Podía comprender que me odiara. Y no lo culpaba. Pero lo que verdaderamente odiaba de las personas, era que no dijeran ninguna maldita palabra y solo se limitaran a hacer gestos o señas. Lo mejor que podía hacer en esos casos era largarme.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. No te cobraré nada. La próxima vez que te vea recuérdame que te debo un café. —Di media vuelta dispuesta a salir de ahí.

—Espera —dijo, y caminó hasta quedar frente a mí. Miró mi blusa.

—Si querías saber de qué color era mi sostén, no era necesario que derramaras el café sobre mí, solo me hubieras preguntado —dije un poco molesta.

Una pequeña sonrisita se comenzó a formar en su rostro; en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ésta desapareció, dejando nuevamente su rostro serio.

Aquella pequeña sonrisa me hizo cambiar de humor. Ya no estaba tan molesta como antes.

—Hasta luego, cobrizo —dije, dedicándole una sonrisita, y me dirigí al estacionamiento.

Iba directo a casa cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Era Alice. ¡Dios, Alice! Me había olvidado de ella completamente.

Tomé mi teléfono y contesté.

—Lo siento, Alice. Tuve una emergencia, me voy a casa.

_—__Podrías haberme llamado desde hace media hora _—me dijo un poco enojada.

—No exageres, Alice. Solo han pasado cinco minutos.

_—__Si me esperas no tardaré ni veinte minutos en estar allí. Solo voy a cambiarme de ropa, ¿me esperarás? _

—Mmm... Creo que será mejor que nos veamos mañana, ¿no? Estoy muy agotada

_—__Está bien. Mañana te veo en la tienda de yogurt. _

Llegué a casa y fui a la ducha. Al salir me preparé un sándwich y fui a ver un poco de televisión. Después de comer hice un poco de zapping. Mientras veía un reality sobre unos superhéroes, mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse involuntariamente y Morfeo me recibió con los brazos extendidos.

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos, pero los cerré rápidamente ya que la claridad me los lastimaba. Tuve que parpadear un poco, una vez que estos estaban adaptados, me percaté que estaba en una playa.

Esto tenía que ser una maldita broma.

En primer lugar, las playas no eran mi lugar preferido. No iba a esos lugares a menos de que Alice me obligara. Y no era que odiara el mar. No. Era un lugar hermoso para contemplar o para ir a leer un buen libro, pero no para nadar. No, señores. Y no era porque no sabía nadar, me gustaba nadar, pero las películas de Tiburón no habían ayudado a que me gustara nadar en el mar.

Así que sabía a un cien por ciento que esto era un jodido sueño.

Mi mirada viajó hacia el frente...

Oh, jodidos infiernos. Esto no era solamente un sueño. Era una maldita pesadilla. Frente a mí se encontraba la persona que jamás hubiera pedido soñar. Frente a mí se encontraba Edward Cullen. El tipo solo vestía una bermuda. Estaba con el agua hasta la cintura y el cabello le brillaba como si estuviera filmando un comercial de champú. Y... oh, Dios, tenía un six pack de muerte. Pero lo peor de todo esto no era estar en la playa, o ver a Edward, lo peor de todo esto era que Cullen me miraba y sonreía ampliamente mientras trotaba en cámara lenta hacia donde me encontraba.

No, no, no. Esto no podía estar pasando.

Edward quedó frente a mí, no podía verle el rostro, solo podía verle el abdomen.

_«Bendito abdomen bien marcado»,_ pensé.

Tenía que tocar aquel six pack bien definido, tenía ganas de pasar uno de mis dedos por el contorno de aquellos cuadritos bien definidos.

_«Puedes tocarlos, Isabella. Esto no es real»,_ me dije a mí misma.

Estiré mi mano, y cuando estaba a punto de tocar... Me desperté de un salto, quedando sentada en la cama. Me llevé una mano a mi cabeza. Reí. Aquel sueño había sido de locos.

—Tú no puedes saber si Cullen tiene aquel cuerpo de infarto, Isabella —me dije en voz alta.

Negué nuevamente con la cabeza y volví acomodarme en la cama.

Y esa fue la primera vez que soñé con Edward Cullen.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, si les gusto o no háganmelo saber en un rr

Nos vemos dentro de poco ;)


	7. Chapter 6

**Hola gente bonita :) aquí les traigo un cap mas de esta historia, espero que les guste :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer, bla, bla, bola. Soy la responsable de esta locura.**

* * *

**Gracias a mi Beta Yanina Barbosa por vetear este capitulo. ¡Chica eres lo máximo!**

**Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction**)

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

—Uhm... —exclamé en voz alta y me removí. Quise levantar mis manos, quise estirarme un poco, pero algo en mis manos me impidió hacer ese movimiento. Abrí los ojos de golpe al darme cuenta que algo no iba bien.

Sin duda era mi habitación, pero no me agradó el hecho de que me encontraba semisentada en la cama con las manos extendidas hacia los costados, en cada una de ellas se encontraba un par de esposas y éstas estaban sujetas al cabecero de la cama.

«¡Pero qué demonios estaba pasando!»

Me removí inquieta, haciendo que las esposas tintinearan. No sé de dónde se me ocurrió que eso podía servir, pero tenía que intentar.

Inhalé todo el aire que fue posible guardar en mis pulmones. Sin duda iba a gritar. Seguro que alguno de mis vecinos me escucharía, llamaría a la policía y vendrían en mi ayuda. Me encontraba más que lista para ejecutar mi primer grito cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió dejándome ver a... ¿Cullen?

El muy cabrón lucía guapísimo con pantalones color caqui y polera azul marino. Al verme, su rostro reflejó un poco de confusión, como si no supiera qué hacer.

Mis pulmones se desinflaron al igual que un globo al verlo allí parado.

«¿Pero qué diablos hacía él aquí, en mi casa, en mi habitación?»

Esto tenía que ser uno de esos sueños como el que había tenido antes. Sí. Era eso. Solo un jodido mal sueño. Estaba segura que en cualquier momento iba a despertar, ¿o no?

Edward se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta, esperando a que yo dijera algo.

«Y claro que lo iba a hacer».

—¿Qué haces aquí? —logré decir con el poco aire que me había quedado en los pulmones.

No hizo nada, solo se dedicó a mirarme.

Quería una respuesta rápida y él no estaba cooperando conmigo. La rabia se apodero de mi sistema.

—¡Quiero una maldita respuesta, Culllen!

El muy jodido se encogió de hombros.

De repente se me ocurrió que él estaba aquí para vengarse por lo que había ocurrido hace pocas semanas. Sí, eso era. Bueno, pues ya había cumplido su estúpida venganza. Ya era hora de que me soltara.

—Ok, ok, ya cumpliste tu infantil venganza. ¿Contento? Ahora te pido que me sueltes.

Su expresión cambió de relajada a dura. Creo que había sido mala idea recordarle lo anterior. Pero era inevitable, había venido a cobrarse y yo ya había pagado.

El cobrizo se recargó en el marco de la puerta.

—No puedo soltarte. ¿Sabes?, me pareció que era justo. La luna de miel no es reembolsable, nena —dijo dando una mordida a un sándwich. Esperen... ¿él traía consigo aquel bocadillo? Porque juraría que hace dos segundos no había nada en sus manos y... ¿acaso aquel bocadillo lo había sacado de mi cocina?... Más le valía que eso lo hubiera traído de su casa o de donde quiera que haya venido.

_«Concéntrate, Isabella»,_ me gritó mi subconsciente. Sacudí ligeramente la cabeza para aclarar mis ideas, y dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

—¿En serio, Cullen? ¿Nena? Eso suena como una línea de literatura barata.

_«¿En serio fue lo único que se te ocurrió, Bella? No pudiste haberle pedido una explicación del porqué estás secuestrada en tu propia casa»,_ me regañó la vocecita de mi cabeza.

Edward ladeó su boca en una media sonrisa y dio otra mordida a su bocadillo, masticó lentamente hasta que se lo tragó.

—Tienes razón —dijo apuntándome con el dedo índice y dando nuevamente otra mordida al bocadillo—. Iba a decirte «cariño», pero pensé que estaba más trillado que nena. Así que he utilizado el de nena. ¿No te gusta?

Ignoré su respuesta; iba a hacerle unas preguntas.

—¿Me secuestraste? —pregunté, alzando una ceja interrogativamente.

Edward hizo una mueca, que de no ser porque me encontraba un poco enfadada, la hubiera catalogado como graciosa.

—Sí —dijo sin un ápice de preocupación.

—¿En mi propia casa?

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Sabes... no era conveniente sacarte de la casa. —Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta mi ventana. Entreabrió un poco las persianas y miró por ellas un par de segundos. Luego, se giró para mirarme—. Tus vecinos entran en la categoría de reporteros.

Aquello sonaba como si fuera a suceder algo malo.

«Te odia tanto que seguramente viene a matarte por lo del secuestro».

—¿Quién los calificó? ¿Tú? —traté de no sonar asustada. Tenía que idear un plan para salir de aquí.

—Soy bueno para eso. Y no, no soy un psicópata o algo por el estilo. Estoy aquí por el motivo que te dije con anterioridad.

Si esto era un mal sueño como el anterior, entonces ya iba siendo hora de que despertara.

—¿Podrías pellizcarme, por favor? —pedí, esperanzada de que eso ayudara.

Edward dejó el resto de su bocadillo sobre el buró, se acercó a la cama, subió a ella y a gatas comenzó a avanzar hasta que su rostro quedó muy cerca de mi oreja.

—Podría hacerte mejores cosas que solo pellizcarte —murmuró con voz demasiado sexy para mi propio bien. Su aliento hizo que un pequeño escalofrío recorriera mi espalda.

_«Solo está jugando contigo. Haz lo mismo y consigue que te libere»,_ me dijo la vocecita interior de la cabeza.

—¿Acaso me estás...? —Dejé la frase a medias para que él la concluyera.

—¿Proponiendo sexo? —preguntó aún cerca de mi oreja.

—Ajá —traté de sonar sexy.

Se alejó un par de centímetros de mí para ver mi rostro.

—Proponiendo no es la manera en la que yo lo diría.

—¿Ah, no?

—No. —Negó con la cabeza.

—¿Vas a hacerlo en contra de mi voluntad? —pregunté.

El cobrizo ladeó una de las comisuras de su boca. Aquello lo hacía verse más guapo de lo normal.

—Una vez que ponga las manos en ti, te aseguro que pedirás que no pare —dijo esto y se levantó de la cama, caminó hacia mi tocador y comenzó a hurgar mis cosas.

Comencé a reírme a carcajadas. Él se giró y me miró. En su rostro había una sonrisa ladina.

—Tienes el ego muy elevado, mi amigo.

—Creo que ya te he dicho en otra ocasión que no soy tu amigo —dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

—Hablando del pasado... Ya te he dicho que lo que pasó fue un accide...

No dejó que terminara lo que tenía que decir.

—Sé cooperativa, _nena_ —dijo en forma de burla. Hice una mueca. La palabra «nena» no iba conmigo.

—Oye, te aseguro que seré de lo más cooperativa contigo. Mi única condición es que me sueltes. Estas cosas están haciéndome daño —dije sacudiendo las esposas que cubrían mis manos. De verdad que aquella posición estaba haciendo daño a mi espalda. Y además ya estaba un poca harta de esto. Ya era hora de que se fuera de dondequiera que haya venido. Su venganza ya estaba hecha.

—No lo haré —dijo, negando con la cabeza—. Esto no es una negociación, _nena_... —siguió diciéndome cosas que no presté mucha atención.

Mi paciencia había acabado.

—¡SUÉLTAME! —grité desesperada.

Edward se calló por un momento.

—Te exijo que lo hagas —demandé.

Se subió nuevamente a la cama y gateó otra vez hasta que quedó frente a mi rostro.

—No lo haré, _nena_ —se burló nuevamente de mí. Miró mis labios y luego hacia abajo, a mis pechos. Miré sus ojos, pero en estos no había deseo.

_«Piensa en algo para que salgas de ésta, Bella»,_ me dije mentalmente.

Rápidamente tuve una idea. Iba a jugar un poco su jueguecito. Iba a utilizar un poco de mis encantos pocos femeninos. Así que actué...

Entre el cobrizo y yo solo había unos pocos centímetros de distancia; justo el espacio que necesitaba para estirar la cabeza y besarlo. No pensé mucho en mi plan, solo actué. Estiré mi cuello lo necesario y lo besé. Comencé a restregar mis labios en los de Edward Cullen. Lo tomé desprevenido porque no hizo nada, solo se quedó petrificado por mi acción. No me detuve y lo seguí besando, esta vez metiendo mi lengua en su boca, un segundo después su lengua comenzó a enlazarse con la mía.

Mi plan estaba funcionando. Sin dejar de besarme, el cobrizo me desató una mano, seguida por la otra.

Disfruté por un par de segundos más de aquel beso. Se sentía bien. Además me estaba sirviendo de práctica, ya llevaba un buen tiempo sin besar a nadie, y también estaba fortaleciendo algunos músculos de mi rostro.

¡Ja!, eso ni yo me lo creía.

Aproveché que él estaba encima de mí para acomodar una de mis rodillas en el lugar que seguramente le dolería hasta sus hijos, levanté mi rodilla y le di un fuerte golpe en la entrepierna. Después mordí su labio inferior con fuerza, coloqué mis manos en su pecho y lo empujé fuertemente, logrando que rodara y cayera al pie de la cama. Me levanté de ésta lo más rápido que pude y quedé frente a él. El cobrizo tenía las manos apoyadas en su entrepierna.

—¡Maldita! —gruñó mientras se retorcía de dolor.

—¡Maldito imbécil! —repliqué ante su insulto—. Eso te enseñará a no secuestrarme en mi propia casa. —Me giré para salir de la casa y pedir ayuda a quienquiera que estuviera afuera. Pero antes de que llegara, Edward me tomó del tobillo y me jaló con fuerza, haciendo que me desequilibrara y cayera de bruces contra el suelo.

—Espera —volvió a hablar entre dientes. Supuse que todavía no se recuperaba del golpe.

Estaba dispuesta a todo por salir de aquel lugar. Apoyé mis rodillas en el piso, giré la mitad de mi cuerpo para mirar al cobrizo y propinarle una patada donde fuese para que me soltara. Estaba a punto de ejecutar mi acción cuando me jaló del tobillo y me hizo girar, cayendo de espaldas contra el piso. Se abalanzó para quedar nuevamente arriba de mí.

—¡Puto! —fue lo último que dije antes de que su mano cubriera mi boca.

—Lo siento, esto se salió de control. Te soltaré, pero no quiero que grites, ¿entendido?

Estaba muy encabronada. Me removí inquieta debajo de su cuerpo. No iba a quedarme quieta hasta que me soltara.

—No voy a soltarte hasta que te calmes —dijo, y soltó un poco su agarre al ver que me estaba apretando demasiado.

Poco a poco dejé de moverme, fingiendo estar tranquilizándome, él al ver que me calmaba preguntó:

—¿Vas a gritar?

Negué con la cabeza.

Soltó de a poco su agarre, precavido por si yo gritaba.

La suerte estaba de mi lado, mi rodilla se encontraba justo en el mismo lugar donde se hallaba hace cinco minutos; le propiné otro golpe y nuevamente lo empujé para que estuviera fuera de mi alcance.

—¡Puta madre! —exclamó el cobrizo, llevándose nuevamente las manos a sus partes nobles.

Me levanté del suelo y salí de la habitación. Seguro que él vendría detrás de mí y no me iba a dar ni tiempo de llegar a la puerta, así que busqué cualquier objeto que me ayudara y encontré un jarrón, estaba en la pequeña mesita que se hallaba cerca del baño; lo tomé y esperé.

Por fortuna la puerta de mi habitación se abría hacia afuera, así que eso me ayudaría a esconderme detrás de ésta, esperar a mi atacante y romperle el jarrón en la cabeza, consiguiendo de esa forma algo de tiempo para salir de la casa. Y así lo hice.

Con mucho esfuerzo traté de controlar mi respiración para no facilitarle al cobrizo que me encontrara. Esperé pacientemente a que saliera de mi habitación, y así lo hizo. Cojeaba un poco al caminar, supuse que lo hacía por los dos golpes que le había dado a sus futuros hijos. Esperé hasta que estuviera a un par de centímetros lejos de la puerta, y cuando lo estuvo levanté mis manos y le estampé el jarrón en la cabeza, justo en el mismo lugar de hace cinco semanas atrás. El cobrizo cayó de espaldas con un fuerte golpe. Caminé hasta quedar frente a él y lo miré, estaba inconsciente.

_«¡Corre a buscar ayuda!»,_ me gritó mi voz interior.

Corrí escaleras abajo y abrí la puerta de golpe, lista para correr, pero frente a mí se encontraba un despreocupado Emmett.

—¿Bella? —preguntó con preocupación

Yo estaba muy nerviosa.

—¡Emmett! —Lo abracé, después me separé de él y comencé a explicarle—: Hay un tipo en la casa. No. No es un tipo yo... yo...

—Tranquilízate, Bella —me pidió mi hermano.

—¡No! —grité—. ¡Cullen! ¡Sí, Cullen está en la casa! —le expliqué rápidamente.

—¿Y? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Vino a secuestrarme o a violarme, no lo sé. Yo estaba en mi cama y cuando me desperté él estaba allí con un bocadillo en la mano y yo le pregunté que si me había secuestrado, él dijo que sí, yo le dije que me soltara, él dijo que no. Entonces yo lo besé, él me soltó, yo le pegué y traté de correr, él me detuvo y yo le volví a pegar, me soltó y corrí. Tomé el jarrón y esperé a que saliera, él salió y... ¡LO MATÉ! ¡LO MATÉ, EMMETT, LO MATÉ! —grité desesperada.

—¿Dónde le pegaste? —me preguntó calmado. _«¿A caso no había escuchado que lo había matado?»—._ ¿Dónde le pegaste para que te soltara?

—En sus partes bajas —le contesté.

—¡Ja! ¿En serio? —No iba a solucionar nada con él, tenía que ir a buscar a mi padre—. Espera. —Emmett me tomó del brazo—. Edward no vino a secuestrarte.

«¿Pero qué demonios estaba diciendo?»

—Pero él...

—Yo le pedí que se quedara en la casa.

—¿Que tú qué? —dije sorprendida.

—Te prometo que te lo explicaré con lujo de detalles. Pero primero hay que ir a ver cómo está mi cuñado.

—No, Emmett, él me dijo que...

Mi hermano me tomó por los hombros y me sacudió un poco.

—Te prometo que él no vino a hacerte daño. Te lo explicaré luego, ¿sí? —pidió él.

Asentí.

Caminamos hacia dentro de la casa. Para nuestra sorpresa, Edward se encontraba sentado en las escaleras agarrándose la cabeza. Lo cual me alivió un poco; por suerte no lo había matado.

—¿Cómo estás, hermano? —le preguntó Emmett.

El cobrizo levantó la cabeza y nos miró, luego volvió a la misma posición de hace solo segundos.

—Lamento lo que pasó... yo... —comenzó a disculparse Emmett.

«¿Pero por qué era Emmett el que se estaba disculpando?» Esto era muy raro.

—Debo irme —dijo Edward, se levantó de los escalones y bajó. Antes de irse me miró—. Pegas duro, _nena._

Su frase hizo que me molestara.

—Te voy a demandar por lo que hiciste —le dije enojada.

El cobrizo quedó frente a mí y me miró retándome con la mirada.

—Creo que estamos a mano, ¿no lo crees?

—Imbécil —murmuré, mirándolo de la misma manera que él lo estaba haciendo.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntó la voz de Rosalie a mis espaldas.

—Vengo a explicar a Bella qué hace tu hermano en su casa —contestó mi hermano.

* * *

**Si llegaron hasta aquí. Gracias por leer. Si les gusto el capitulo o no, dejen un rr para saber que es lo que piensan de esta historia.**

**También doy las gracias a los que me agregaron como favoritos, los que me siguen y los que me dejaron rr. Y ****a los lectores fantasmas (Si es que tengo XD..)**

**Nos vemos pronto.**

_**Tahi**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey :) ¿ me extrañaron?...¿no? seguro que no. Pues les vengo a dejar un capitulo mas de esta historia . Espero y les guste**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Meyer, bla, bla, bola. Soy la responsable de esta locura.

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Cinco minutos más tarde, estábamos en la cocina de mi casa. Edward estaba recargado en el frigorífico y sostenía una compresa de hielo en su cabeza, mientras que Rosalie estaba a su lado, mirándolo con rostro preocupado. Emmett se encontraba recargado sobre sus codos en la encimera, y yo, yo estaba sentada a un lado de éste observando a todos mis visitantes.

—Quiero una explicación con lujo de detalles, Emmett —demandé.

Emmett hizo caso omiso a lo que le había dicho y dijo:

—No entiendo cómo es que Bells pudo contigo, cuñadito. ¡Por San Gasparín! ¡Te pegó en las bolas! Y no solo una, sino dos veces. Eso ya es perder tu tarjeta de hombre, amigo. —Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro sin dejar de reír. El cobrizo se giró hacia Emmett y lo fulminó con la mirada.

En ese momento no pude más y me uní a mi hermano. Viéndolo bien esto era verdaderamente gracioso. Hace veinte minutos el estúpido de Cullen planeaba cobrarse su estúpida venganza, y ahora estaba con el labio inferior partido, con los cabellos revueltos más de lo habitual y, seguramente, con un problema de bolas moradas.

_«Aun así sigue viéndose jodidamente comestible, ¿no crees, Bella?»,_ dijo una vocecita aguda, que se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en un grano en el trasero.

«No, claro que no», le contesté.

Edward levantó la vista hacia mí, mirándome fijamente con aquellos ojos verdes hipnóticos. Quería intimidarme. Pero una cosa era segura: hoy no era su maldito día de suerte. Le devolví la mirada de la misma manera, excepto por una ceja levantada que yo añadí.

—Te explicaré todo, hermanita —dijo Emmett, obligándonos a prestarle atención. Desvié la mirada para observarlo, él suspiró fuertemente para luego decir—: Veníamos hacia la casa de Charlie, estábamos a mitad de camino cuando encontramos a Edward varado en medio de la carretera en el coche de Carlisle. Paramos y verificamos el coche, pero no encontramos el problema; así que como Edward no tenía ningún medio de transporte, le ofrecimos llevarlo a casa, claro, una vez que habláramos con Charlie, Edward aceptó y vinimos para acá. En cuanto aparcamos frente a la casa de papá, recibí un mensaje de él diciendo que había salido de emergencia a la estación de policías. Dijo que no tardaría demasiado y que lo esperáramos; íbamos a quedarnos fuera de la casa, entonces recordé que tú me habías dado la llave de tu casa para alguna emergencia, no lo pensé dos veces y vinimos aquí.

—También te dije que tenías que llamar antes de venir —interrumpí su discurso.

—Supongo que se me olvidó eso. —Se encogió de hombros.

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados, definitivamente no le creía.

—Busca otro pretexto porque no te creo —bufé. Hubo un largo silencio—. Bueno, quedó establecido cómo llegó Edward a la casa. Ahora quiero que me digas cómo es que jodidos llegó a mi habitación. Él... él me secuestró, ¡en mi habitación!

—No lo hizo —dijo Emmett, despreocupado.

—Lo hizo —aseguré.

—Ya te dije que no fue él —insistió.

—¿Entonces quién? —pregunté.

Se quedó un momento callado, luego levantó una comisura de su boca y dijo:

—Fui yo.

¿Pero qué demonios estaba diciendo?

—¡¿Que tú qué?! —pregunté elevando mi tono de voz.

—Yo fui quien te puso las esposas de papá. Fue más fácil de lo que pensaba, pero sí, lo hice yo —dijo con orgullo.

Maldito Emmett de pou(1). Levanté una mano convirtiéndola en puño, y le di un fuerte golpe en el brazo.

—¡Auch! —exclamó sobándose—. Eso tiene explicación, lo juro.

—Y la estoy esperando. —Traté de tranquilizarme, y no tomar cualquier cosa a mi alcance y lanzársela a la cabeza—. Lo que quiero saber es… ¿cómo jodidos llegó éste —señalé a Edward con el dedo índice, a la porra eso de que no se señalaba a la gente con la mano— a mi habitación? —Cometí el gran error de mirarlo. El estúpido tenía una maldita sonrisa en la boca—. Él me secuestró —volví a decir como si no hubiera quedado claro hace rato.

Sí, sí, estaba haciendo el drama de mi vida, pero de verdad que en ese momento no podía controlarme.

—¿Recuerdas lo que pasó hace un tiempo en el río La Push?

Claro que lo recordaba. Aquel día mi padre había utilizado sus dotes de chantaje para obligarme a ir. Todo iba bien hasta que Emmett me arrojó un gusano de carnada, lo que me hizo brincar y correr en círculos hasta que estuvo fuera de mi alcance. Aquel día también Charlie se burló a mis costillas. Pero no tardé mucho en tomar venganza. Cuando Emmett se encontraba parado sobre algunas rocas, yo había caminado sigilosamente detrás de él y con un fuerte empujón lo hice desestabilizar y caer de bruces en las aguas poco profundas del río. Emmett se levantó muy enfadado y fue detrás de mí para tomar venganza, pero esa vez Charlie intervino y me defendió de aquel animal.

—¡Eso es pasarse de la raya! ¿Cullen te ayudó?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Cuando llegamos a tu casa le dije a Rose que preparara unos sándwiches, al principio no quiso, pero después de que buscara en la nevera, ella se ofreció a ayudarme. En lo que ella terminaba de hacerlos, yo subí a tu habitación y me aseguré de que estuvieras todavía dormida; no fue muy difícil esposarte a la cama, puesto que duermes cono si fueras un oso. Ah... y antes de que preguntes de dónde saqué las esposas, se las pedí prestadas a papá... —Detuvo su discurso y miró al cobrizo—. Ahora que lo pienso bien, ¿qué hacías en la habitación de Bells?

La cara de Cullen desbordaba arrogancia. Me miró y comenzó a acercarse a paso lento hasta quedar muy cerca de mí.

—¿Quieres que les cuente lo que pasó? —dijo en tono seductor. Lo cual hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda.

—Edward, contesta —esta vez habló Rosalie.

Edward no dejaba de mirarme.

—Les contaré —dijo.

En realidad no había pasado nada malo, pero la forma en la que lo decía sonaba como si fuera a relatar una película porno.

—¡Cállate! —le grité. Eso solo sirvió para que Rosalie y Emmett se miraran el uno al otro—. No vas a decir nada porque no pasó nada.

—¿Segura? —me provocó.

—¿Qué sucede contigo, Edward? Tú no eres así —dijo la rubia. El cobrizo colocó sus dedos en el puente de su nariz—. Discúlpate con Bella, Edward.

_¿De verdad estaba reprendiéndolo como a un niño pequeño?_

El cobrizo fulminó a su hermana con la mirada, después caminó a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta y se fue.

—Siento esto, Bella. No sabía qué era lo que tramaba Emmett, y mucho menos lo que Edward iba a hacer. A nombre de mi hermano quiero disculparme, esto lo sabrá mi padre.

_¿De verdad iba a acusarlo como a un niño pequeño?_

Coloqué ambas manos sobre mi cabeza, tratando de digerir todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Esto ya estaba fastidiándome. Tanto mi hermano como el cobrizo se habían vengado. Del cobrizo me olvidaría, mientras que a mi hermano le haría pagar esto con creces. Y sí, tal vez fuera un juego de niños, pero las relaciones entre hermano/hermana eran así. Cierto. Levanté la cabeza y miré a Emmett y a Rose.

—Quiero la llave de mi casa, Emmett. Y en cuanto a tu hermano, creo que ya estamos a mano con lo sucedido anteriormente.

—Pero...

—No quiero que este lío se haga grande y otra vez comiencen a inventar chismes, ya es suficiente.

La rubia asintió, se levantó de su lugar y miró a Emmett.

—Arregla esto, Emmett. Te esperaré afuera —dijo y también se fue.

—¿Estás muy enfadada? —me preguntó mi hermano, parecía un poco arrepentido, pero con él era mejor no confiarse.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Lo siento, esta vez sí me pasé. Al principio era una idea genial, pero ahora ya no lo es tanto.

—Debiste pensar las cosas bien. ¿En serio, Emmett? ¿Esposarme en mi cama?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, las demás ideas apestaban.

Negué con la cabeza, me levanté de mi lugar y me acerqué a Emmett, volví a propinarle otro golpe en el hombro, justo como él me había enseñado para hacer entumecer el brazo.

—Hombres. No saben planear las cosas bien. Bueno, al menos debo agradecer que no se te ocurriera grabarme.

—¡Diablos! ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de algo así?

—No lo hiciste, ¿cierto? —pregunté un poco temerosa.

—No —dijo en tono serio.

Para ese momento mi enojo había disminuido un poco, pero eso no quería decir que iba a perdonarlo de buenas a primeras.

—Entonces... ¿aceptas mis disculpas?

—Sabes que esto no va a quedarse así, ¿cierto?

—Te conozco lo suficientemente bien para saber que no.

—Bien. Me alegra que no tenga que explicarte con manzanas que no te disculpo. Y te exijo que me devuelvas la llave de mi casa, ya no eres bienvenido hasta nuevo aviso —le dije, y extendí la mano. Emmett palpó los bolsillos de sus jeans, sacó la llave y me la entregó.

—Me voy. Ahora solo me toca esperar la venganza. ¿Sabes?, estoy ansioso. —Caminó hacia la puerta y antes de llegar a ésta se giró para mirarme—. Y para que sepas que no estoy enfadado contigo, esta noche estás invitada a una cena en casa de los Cullen. Charlie y yo pasaremos por ti a las siete.

—No voy a... —No acabé de decirle que no iba a ir, el maldito había cerrado la puerta detrás de él.

Definitivamente éste estaba siendo un día de locos.

* * *

**(1)Pou:** en este fic saco algo de mi boca de camionero, y como ya no quería decir grosería tras grosería sustituí la palabra "mierda" por pou, como se llama el conocido juego.

¿ Que tal estos dos hermanitos? Seguro que Edward aprovecho la oportunidad que tenia para vengarse, ¿ Les gustaria un OUTTAKE de Edward? Haganmelo saber en un rr.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

:)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Meyer, bla, bla, bola. Soy la responsable de esta locura.

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

—¿Diga? —contesté distraída mientras daba clic a un par de cosas en el computador.

—_¿Estás en casa, hija?_

—¡Hola, pa! —dije con sorpresa; no esperaba su llamada y tampoco había revisado el identificador—. Sí, estoy en casa.

—_Voy para allá._

—De acuerdo, aquí te espero.

Me levanté de mi lugar y fui a la puerta a recibirlo.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —pregunté cuando estuvo en el porche.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Debería? —preguntó en respuesta.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Solo preguntaba.

—No. No pasa nada. Emmett dijo que dejó olvidadas aquí las esposas y pasé a recogerlas.

—¿Se las prestaste? —pregunté acusatoriamente.

Charlie rodó los ojos.

—Emmett solo tomas las cosas. Acto que me molesta de él.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Iré por ellas. —Di media vuelta y me dirigí a mi habitación para buscarlas.

Cinco minutos después bajé las escaleras, mi padre seguía en el mismo lugar. Me acerqué a él y le tendí las esposas.

—¿Ahora qué hizo? —preguntó mientras guardaba las esposas en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.

Me encogí de hombros para no darle mucha importancia al asunto.

—Nada. Una tonta pelea, ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre. —No pareció conforme, pero tampoco preguntó nada más.

—Bien. —Colocó ambas manos en su cintura—. Aún no me acostumbro a que mis dos hijos de treinta años jueguen como dos insoportables mocosos de cinco.

Emmett podría estar cerca de esa edad, pero yo no. Prácticamente yo era una niña al lado de ese anciano.

—Te recuerdo, padre, que yo solo tengo veinticinco. Además, fue él quien comenzó toda esta mier… esto. Y sabes bien que no se detiene hasta que tiene su merecido.

—Aun así, señorita de los veinticinco, no quiero problemas grandes. No quiero verme en la necesidad de llevarlos presos por esas bromas tontas que se hacen.

—Sabes bien que nunca nos hemos metido en problemas con la ley, papá. Y en todo caso, esto también debe llegar a los oídos de ese cabrón, ya que él es el que comienza todo y después comienza a quejarse como nenita.

—Ten por seguro que se lo diré —dijo Charlie. Estaba por dar media vuelta y marcharse, pero antes de eso giró la cabeza para mirarme—. Iré al supermercado a comprar una botella de vino para llevar a la casa de los Cullen. ¿Necesitas algo?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No necesito nada por ahora, gracias por preguntar.

—Tu hermano dijo que te recordara que pasaríamos por ti a las seis.

—Ya lo sé. Y también espero que recuerde que no voy a ir.

Alzó una ceja.

—¿Algún motivo en especial?

—¿En serio, papá? En esa casa no soy bien recibida, y lo sabes bien. Todos me odian a excepción de Esme, quien cree que soy la heroína de su hijo. Y ya sé que ese evento no es en mi honor, pero no quiero arruinárselo a Emmett. Aunque se lo merece por lo sucedido en la mañana.

Mi padre suspiró pesadamente para luego depositar sus manos sobre mis hombros.

—Bella. —Otro pesado suspiro—. Esto es importante para tu hermano. Sabes bien que casi se pone a llorar cuando nos relató el momento en que la hija de Carlisle aceptó su noviazgo.

Sonaba un poco dramático como lo decía mi padre. Pero era cierto. Aquel día, cuando llegó con la noticia de su noviazgo, Emmett se había puesto a gritar y brincar como canguro por toda la casa de Charlie, casi provocando que ésta se viniera abajo por los saltos.

—Sí, lo sé. Es un llorón —afirmé.

—Bueno, aunque el cabrón de tu hermano se lo merezca, no lo hagas llorar. Y alístate a las seis, ¿está bien? —Soltó mis hombros y retrocedió para girarse y marcharse.

—Está bien —dije—, lo pensaré.

—Bien, me voy.

Bajó los escalones del porche, subió a la patrulla y se fue.

***~RaN~***

Estaba terminando de arreglarme cuando la voz de Emmett llamó desde la calle.

—¡Ya estamos aquí, Bella!

Fui hasta la ventana y miré hacia abajo. La camioneta de Emmett estaba aparcada frente a la casa, y él se encontraba apoyado, mientras miraba hacia arriba.

—¡Apúrate! —volvió a gritar en cuanto me vio observarlo. Lo ignoré y cerré la cortina, tomé mi pequeño bolso y bajé las escaleras.

En cuanto abrí la puerta, Emmett se despegó del coche y se apresuró hasta llegar a la puerta del conductor.

—Sube —ordenó.

_¿Quién se creía?_ Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho.

—Subiré solo si me abres la puerta.

—¿Qué?

—No te hagas el tonto, me escuchaste bien.

Me miró por un par de segundos.

—¿Y qué pasará si no lo hago? —preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Simple. No voy.

—Vamos, Bells, no te comportes como una niña.

—No voy —repetí. Charlie nos miraba reprobatoriamente y negando con la cabeza.

Di media vuelta para regresar y entrar a casa. Tenía que hacer algo por lo de la mañana, él necesitaba un escarmiento.

—¡Espera! —De mala gana fue hasta la puerta detrás de Charlie y la abrió para mí. Caminé hasta llegar junto a él y le di una palmada en su cabeza.

—Buen chico. Así se hace.

Aquello lo hizo enfadar más de lo que ya estaba. Cuando subí por completo al auto, Emmett azotó la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria. Charlie soltó un bufido mientras que mi querido hermano rodeaba el carro.

Llegar a la casa de los Cullen nos tomó solo diez minutos. En cuanto aparcamos, bajamos del carro y nos acercamos a la casa. Antes de que alguien tocara el timbre, la puerta se abrió, dejándonos ver a una Esme bastante alegre.

—Sean bienvenidos —dijo con entusiasmo. Se hizo a un lado para cedernos el paso. Uno a uno nos adentramos a la casa hasta que Esme cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros. Inmediatamente nuestra atención fue reclamada por Carlisle, quien venía a paso exageradamente lento. No tenía nada contra él, pero, Diablos, que alguien le sacara el supositorio del culo.

—Bienvenidos —dijo con voz calmada. Después comenzó a saludarnos a uno por uno, comenzando con Charlie y terminando conmigo.

—¡Emmett! —se escuchó la voz de Rosalie por los pasillos de la casa, para luego poder verla trotando hacia mi hermano. Emmett la estrechó entre sus brazos y le dio un casto beso sobre los labios; Rosalie nos saludó a Charlie y a mí.

Levanté la mirada y... Oh, sorpresa. El secu... Edward venía en nuestra dirección. Pero mi vista no se detuvo en el cobrizo, sino en el hombre que venía detrás de él. Rápidamente supuse que era Jasper, puesto que era el único miembro de la familia Cullen que no conocía. Miré a Jasper por un par de segundos. El tipo era mono. Era un poco más bajo que Edward, tenía cabello rubio ondulado, que le llegaba un poco más arriba del mentón. (Diablos, ese corte lo hacía verse sexy.) Vestía vaqueros, polera y un saco color gris.

_«Ya viste a Edward, Bella. Anda, échale una miradita y ve de lo que te estás perdiendo»,_ dijo la molesta voz dentro de mi cabeza.

Quise rodar los ojos y responderle que no. Sin embargo me contuve, sería extraño hablar sola frente a siete personas.

A regañadientes, miré a Edward, el muy hijo de… el muy cabrón vestía pantalones oscuros, camisa blanca y saco color gris oscuro. Y como si eso no lo hiciera parecer comestible, tenía desabotonado los dos primeros botones de la camisa.

Diablos, esta gente sí que tenía buenos genes, parecían la típica familia americana. _Diablos._ Estaba considerando la posibilidad de en un tiempo muy, muy lejano, pedirle a Jasper que fuera mi donante de esperma. Sí, mis jodidos futuros hijos serían envidiados por todo el mundo.

_«Oye, Bella. Calma a tus hormonas calientes y concéntrate», _me reprendí mentalmente.

—Hola —dijo Jasper acercándose demasiado y besando mi mejilla—. Es un enorme placer conocerte al fin, Isabella. Me han contado mucho de ti.

—¿Ah, sí? —Levanté una ceja en su dirección—. ¿Y son cosas buenas? —pregunté curiosa.

—Por supuesto, preciosa. —Una sexy sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Oh, Diablos, estuve a punto de sonrojarme por aquella sonrisa.

Síp. El tipo me agradaba.

—Menos mal, estaba comenzando a preocuparme —dije con una sonrisa en los labios. Para ese momento todos nos ignoraban.

—Espera. Déjame presentarme como se debe. Soy Jasper Cullen, y el resto ya lo sabes. —Guiñó un ojo.

—Bueno, creo que no necesito presentación, puesto que me has investigado bien.

—Hice mi tarea —dijo con orgullo.

Definitivamente este chico era agradable. Ya decía yo que Esme no era la única en la familia Cullen que no fuera tan… tan… desagradable.

—La cena está lista —anunció Esme—. Ya pueden pasar a tomar asiento.

Caminamos detrás de ella y cada uno tomó asiento en los lugares que Esme nos asignó. Por suerte, frente a mí estaba sentado Jasper.

La cena transcurrió tranquila. El tema principal fue la relación entre Emmett y Rosalie. No era aburrido, pero tampoco era que me importase cuáles habían sido las palabras exactas de Emmett cuando Rosalie accedió a la relación con mi fastidioso hermano.

Al término de la cena, Esme dijo que pasemos a la sala para poder conversar un poco más cómodos. Todos se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar, excepto Esme y Rosalie que se quedaron a levantar los platos. Me dirigí hacia ellas y las imité.

—Oh, no, querida. No es necesario que hagas eso, nosotras nos encargaremos. Ve con ellos a ponerte cómoda.

Hice una mueca y miré hacia donde se habían marchado.

—¿Y soportar a Emmett y sus bromas? —Hice otra mueca—. Prefiero ayudarlas.

—Bien. Empecemos —dijo esta vez Rosalie.

Al término de la tarea pedí indicaciones para ir al servicio, necesitaba refrescarme un poco. Me dirigí por los pasillos de la casa, justo como Esme me indicó. Diablos, esto era como un laberinto. No encontraba la maldita puerta. Estaba por mandar todo al carajo e irme, cuando vi a Edward bajar las escaleras.

—¿Estás siguiéndome, nena? —Iba a decirle unas cuantas cosas, pero él habló más rápido que yo—. Veo que vienes a terminar lo que empezaste por la mañana, bonita. Mi habitación es la tercera del lado derecho. —Con un movimiento de cabeza me señaló el camino.

Rodé los ojos.

Caminé hasta quedar aproximadamente a un metro de distancia de él, cruzándome de brazos.

—Ni en tu jodido mejor día, maldito pervertido.

Él solamente levantó la comisura de su boca en una sexy sonrisa.

Me enfadé.

—Escúchame bien, Edward Cullen —dije, y caminé hasta quedar más cerca de él—. Quiero que me dejes en paz, ¿me oyes? Ya te cobraste con creces lo que te hicimos, y no voy a aguantar más de tus jueguecitos infantiles de niño puberto. Esto se acabó —declaré.

Mi bella e inspiradora verborrea solo sirvió para que él ensanchara más aquella endemoniada sonrisa.

—Si no, ¿qué? —me provocó.

Abandoné mi posición y esta vez coloqué el dedo índice sobre su pecho y lo empujé con algo de fuerza.

—Voy, voy a... —titubeé. _Diablos._ Me había quedado sin amenazas para él. Estaba a punto de decir más idioteces, cuando su mano cubrió la mía que estaba presionada sobre su pecho y en un movimiento rápido me tomó de la cintura y me atrajo hacia él, aplastándome contra su pecho—. Suéltame. —Me retorcí entre sus brazos. Eso solo sirvió para que Edward me apretara más; sin hacerme daño.

Me retorcí nuevamente pero su agarre era firme. Levanté la mirada para poder hacer algo, y en ese instante sus ojos se toparon con los míos. Nuestros rostros quedaron tan cerca que nuestras respiraciones se mezclaron. Ninguno de los dos dijo ni hizo nada para apartarse. Edward lentamente descendió su mirada de mis ojos a mi boca. Luego, lentamente bajó la cabeza hasta que su nariz se posó en la curva de mi cuello y aspiró mi aroma. Inmediatamente un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

¿Cómo era que de una pelea estábamos pasando a esto?

—¿Qué...? —Mi respiración se agitó y tragué saliva fuertemente, mientras su nariz seguía en la curva de mi cuello—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —solté.

Edward depositó los labios sobre mi cuello y dio un ligero beso, lo que hizo que mi corazón comenzara a latir con fuerza.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando conmigo?

—¿De verdad quieres escucharlo, Isabella? —dijo con voz sexy. Demasiado. Si continuaba así, en cualquier momento mojaría mis bragas.

Bueno, no era estúpida para no darme cuenta qué era lo que quería, pero tenía que hacer algo de tiempo y pensar con coherencia.

—Ujum... Sí —respondí.

Otro ligero beso, esta vez un poco más abajo del primero.

_«No te pongas caliente, no te pongas caliente»,_ me repetía una y otra vez. Eso no estaba funcionando.

—Sexo. —La mano que estaba sobre mi cintura comenzó a bajar hasta mis nalgas y luego a subir hasta mi espalda media.

No. Esto estaba _mal_. En primer lugar, me odiaba. En segundo, yo lo odiaba más. Y en tercero, y no menos importante, pensándolo bien, quizás lo más importante de todo, lo habíamos secuestrado de su propia boda. ¿Y a quién en su sano juicio le gustaría tener un polvo con su ex secuestradora?

—No. —Fue mi respuesta.

Di un paso atrás para alejarme y al parecer aquello había funcionado, él también retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. Quise mirarlo y decirle algo, sin embargo no tenía ninguna idea sobre qué podría decirle. Solo me giré sobre mis talones y me dirigí al servicio.

Coloqué las manos en los costados del lavabo y respiré profundamente varias veces; me sentía abochornada.

—Tranquilízate, Bella —me dije a mí misma frente al espejo—. No puedes permitir que ese idiota te afecte tanto. Ahora refréscate un poco y sal de aquí lo más calmada que puedas. Y haz de cuenta que lo sucedido con el cobrizo no pasó.

Asentí dos veces. Respiré profundamente un par de veces más y me dispuse a salir de allí.

Al volver con los demás, pude notar la ausencia de Edward, la cual agradecí.

Los veinte minutos restantes que permanecimos en la casa los pasé conversando con Jasper. Después, Charlie dijo que era hora de partir.

Al llegar frente a la casa de mi padre, me despedí de Charlie, y Emmett se ofreció a acompañarme hasta la puerta de la mía.

—¿Que hacían Edward y tú cuando fuiste al servicio?

—¿Quieres que te explique a qué se va al WC?

Emmett hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—No. No sé a qué te refieres, hermanito.

—Seré más específico, ¿qué hacía Edward tomándote de la cintura?

_¿Nos había visto?_

—Estás loquito, Em.

—No lo estoy. Estoy esperando una respuesta, B. No quise entrometerme porque de inmediato se separaron. Pero…

—Basta, Em. Lo que haga o no con él no es asunto tuyo. De verdad, Emmett, no metas tus narices en donde no te llaman.

—No me gusta, ¿sabes?

—¿No te gusta para qué?

—No para qué, para quién. No me gusta para ti.

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho.

—Según tú, ¿por qué no te gusta para mí?

—Solo quiere utilizarte, Bells. Solo quiere un buen polvo, con eso sabrá que te ha ganado.

—Dios, Em —suspiré pesadamente—. Para tu tranquilidad, hermanito, nadie va a ganar nada porque esto no es un juego, al menos no para mí. Eso ya fue, ya pasó. Y ya estoy harta de ese tema de Cullen, no quiero volver a hablar del tema. Nunca. —Dejé a Emmett parado sobre el porche de mi casa y me metí a ella.

* * *

si nllegaron hasta aqui. Gracias. No sean malas y regalenme un comentario

promesa de campaña que actualizare pronto jejeje

Nos vemos pronto

oxoxoxox

Tahi


	10. outtake Edward

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Meyer, bla, bla, bla. Soy la responsable de esta locura.

Holis! Yo de nuevo con un cap de esta historia :D Espero les guste

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**POV Edward.**

¡Maldición!

Todo el maldito cuerpo me dolía. ¿Qué diablos había pasado anoche?

¿Tan malditamente borracho había quedado como para no acordarme de nada? Ni siquiera me acordaba de la ceremonia, tampoco de la pequeña fiesta que se daría en la casa de mis padres.

Abrí los ojos de a poco, parpadeé un par de veces para aclarar la visión. Al levantar la mirada, mis ojos se toparon con unos de color chocolate.

De repente, imágenes comenzaron a reproducirse en mi cabeza: una morena pidiéndome ayuda; después, la misma mujer jalándome de la manga del saco, un pinchazo en el cuello; y, por último, un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Diablos.

Miré aquellos ojos chocolate con furia. Intenté hablar para ordenarles que me liberaran, pero algo sobre la boca me lo impidió.

_¡Puta madre!_

Enfoqué mejor a la dueña de aquellos ojos color chocolate; tenía que admitir que me llevé una sorpresa al encontrarme con la escultural morena que había visto por un instante fuera de la iglesia. Después, llevé la mirada a las cuatro chicas que estaban detrás de la de ojos chocolate, la que supuse era la líder. Entonces también pude ver a la morena que me había atacado primero; me miraba con preocupación.

Diablos. ¿Cómo era posible que ellas hubiesen podido conmigo? Pero claro, todo era posible cuando le inyectabas un sedante para dormir al cabrón que querías secuestrar.

La líder dijo algo sobre que alguna cosa iba a dolerme, para después jalar con fuerza la cinta que tenía sobre la boca. Maldije en voz alta, dolía como una mierda.

Exigí que me soltaran, amenazado a todas las involucradas que las hundiría en la puta cárcel en cuanto lo hicieran. Pero parecía que ellas eran débiles de audición, puesto que fui ignorado como si no hubiese abierto la puta boca.

Una mujer de baja estatura y cabello puntiagudo se acercó a mí para explicarme que habían secuestrado al hombre equivocado. Pero yo me encontraba más allá de encabronado como para aceptar sus absurdas y ridículas disculpas. Así que comencé a hacer preguntas, a amenazar y a ordenar que me liberaran. La líder me miró con enfado, luego sacó su teléfono y llamó a un tal Emmett.

Unos diez minutos después, un hombre de aspecto fortachón apareció en la escena; el tipo parecía ser de esos de los que te sacan de las discotecas cuando estás demasiado ebrio como para mantenerte en pie, al que inmediatamente apodé "Hombre disco".

_Hombre disco_ se sorprendió al verme ahí. Insinuó algo de una orgía, después algo sobre un asesinato. A lo cual la líder dijo que solo lo necesitarían en caso de que yo fuera violento y arremetiera contra ellas. Un segundo después, la líder, que unos segundos antes supe que su diminutivo era Bella, se colocó detrás de mí para soltar las sogas.

Me levanté con un poco de dificultad. Diablos, los músculos los tenía agarrotados, como si me hubiesen dado un paliza; flexioné un poco para moverlos mejor. Estaba a punto de comenzar nuevamente a despotricar una sarta de preguntas, cuando la mujer bajita, que momentos antes me había dado la explicación, se ofreció a acompañarme para explicar la situación. Claramente iba a decirle que no, pero luego me lo pensé un poco más y al final decidí que podría ser de ayuda.

Caminé y logré salir de la cochera, también salieron las cuatro chicas, menos _Ojos chocolate_, la líder; pero un minuto más tarde, _Hombre disco_ salió con la chica; todos fuimos en la camioneta de él.

Bajé de la camioneta de _Hombre disco_ y fui directo a la casa. El tipo fue junto a mí; se veía algo emocionado con la situación; al llegar a la puerta tocó un par de veces. Cuando las demás nos alcanzaron, la puerta se abrió, dejándome ver a una Rose bastante molesta, quien después de una buena bofetada y varios insultos, se lanzó contra la líder, quien un segundo antes había llegado junto con su grupo de amigas. Por suerte _Hombre disco_ fue rápido e impidió el altercado.

Detrás de Rose aparecieron mis padres.

—¿Dónde está Charlotte? —le pregunté a mi madre.

—Se ha ido a Nueva York.

_«Bien»,_ dije para mis adentros. Giré sobre los talones y me dirigí a mi antigua habitación para sacar las pocas pertenencias que había traído conmigo.

Minutos después salí de la casa con maleta en mano, mi madre trató de persuadirme para que esperara en ir a buscar a Charlotte, pero no me encontraba con ánimos de seguir en este maldito pueblo. Así que, con un rotundo no, le dejé claro que no iba a esperar hasta mañana.

Al salir de la casa, la tal Bella se ofreció a llevarme al aeropuerto. Al principio no acepté y subí al auto de mi padre. No avancé ni veinte metros cuando recordé que estúpidamente había olvidado el pasaporte, así que regresé y entré a la casa por él. Al salir, de nuevo ella se ofreció a llevarme al aeropuerto, esta vez acepté.

Durante el trayecto al aeropuerto tuvimos una pequeña discusión. Ella quería entablar conversación como si nada hubiese ocurrido; sin embargo, yo estaba de un humor de perros que no me importaba lo que tuviese que decir.

Guardamos silencio durante el resto del camino, en cuanto estuvimos en el aeropuerto, le dije que se estacionara donde pudiera, cuando lo hizo, salí del vehículo dramáticamente como si se tratara de una puñetera película.

Traté de llamar a Charlotte cientos de veces, pero su teléfono estaba apagado. Fui a preguntar por el próximo vuelo a Nueva York, y la mujer que atendía me dijo que acababa de salir uno, así que tuve que esperar al siguiente que era en un par de horas más.

_**~RaN~**_

Al llegar a Nueva York, fui directo al departamento de Charlotte; al cual me estaba mudando. Cuando llegué al edificio, saludé a Sam, el portero, y le pregunté por mi prometida, el anciano me contó lo que deseaba escuchar: ella estaba en el departamento.

Fui hasta la puerta y toqué cientos de veces, pero ningún sonido provenía del interior. La llamé otras cientos de veces más, aun así no obtuve ninguna respuesta hasta que amenacé con que tiraría la puerta si no la abría. Estaba a punto de dar la primera patada, cuando escuché que quitaba los seguros y abría un par de centímetros, solo asomando la cabeza.

—¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! —preguntó con enfado.

—Vine a hablar.

—¿Y pensabas derribar la puerta para hacerlo?

—No abrías la puerta —me defendí.

—Estaba en la ducha, tonto; y tampoco es que me agrade hablar en este momento contigo.

—Hay una explicación —dije.

—Lo sé, de lo contrario habrías aparecido en la boda.

—Yo no...

—Lo comprendo. Y está bien que lo hayas hecho, yo no hubiera podido hacerlo.

Alcé una ceja con incredulidad.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —cuestioné.

—Estoy diciendo que estuvo bien que no aparecieras en la boda. —Se mordió el labio con cierta culpabilidad.

¿Pero qué mierdas estaba diciendo?

—Tú...

—¡No me mires así, Edward Cullen! —Rodó los ojos—. Quería casarme... al menos hasta hace un mes. —Hubo un par de segundos de silencio—. ¡No estoy preparada para esto del matrimonio! —soltó.

Seguí mirándola sin decir nada.

—Pensé... pensé que casarnos era bueno. Pero me equivoqué. Yo... creo que debemos pensarlo mejor, Edward. No estoy lista para vivir con alguien... Lo sé, estabas mudándote aquí y... ¡Dios!, ¿por qué esta mierda tiene que ser tan difícil? —murmuró al final.

—Estás diciendo que...

—¡Sí, exacto! —Maldita sea. No estaba hablando claro y tampoco me dejaba hablar—. Casarnos hubiese sido un gran error, Edward. Nos precipitamos a hacerlo. Sí, al principio quería casarme; hasta lo acordamos, pero luego, hace un mes... me di cuenta que no quería hacerlo. No quiero perder mi libertad, ¿entiendes eso?

Negué con la cabeza, luego asentí. Esto era estúpido.

—¿Hay alguien más? —pregunté frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con incredulidad—. ¡Claro que no! El sexo es bueno contigo y podemos seguir haciéndolo si quieres, pero como dije al principio: casarse es algo que no me apetece en este momento de mi vida. ¡Por Dios! ¡Solo tengo veintiséis años! Tú eres algo mayor, pero también eres joven. Y tenemos más tiempo para pensar en eso, ¿no lo crees?

Suspiré aliviado. En realidad estaba esperando un gran drama, pero me había encontrado con esto. Me coloqué ambas manos a los costados de la cintura, luego di un suspiro y negué con la cabeza un par de veces.

—Entonces... ¿estás bien? —Llevé la mirada hacia ella, Charlotte asintió.

—Perfectamente. Los berrinches en Forks fueron algo... ya sabes, un poco teatrales, para darle emoción al asunto. Ya me encargaré de decirles a mis padres —dijo y soltó una pequeña risita.

—Bien—dije, asintiendo yo también.

—¿Ahora qué pasara con nosotros después de esto?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No lo sé —dije.

—Creo que sería bueno dejar de vernos por un tiempo, ¿no te parece?

Volví a encogerme de hombros.

—¿Es lo que quieres? —pregunté cuidadosamente. Charlotte asintió un par de veces—. Bien —dije.

Ella se acercó a mí y me entregó el anillo de compromiso que le había comprado tres meses atrás.

—Puedes guardarlo.

—Oh, no —dijo apresuradamente—, creo que es mejor que lo tengas tú. No... quiero mirarlo y hacerme preguntas después.

—¿Segura que estás...? —Charlotte rodó los ojos y sacudió el anillo para que lo tomara, así que lo hice—. Entonces... me marcho.

—Bien —dijo. Se puso en puntillas y me besó en la mejilla—, nos vemos luego, Ed. —Me palmeó el brazo.

_«Corre antes de que se arrepienta»,_ pensé, sin embargo no lo hice. Giré sobre los talones y comencé a caminar hacia el ascensor. Cuando estuve frente a él, giré la cabeza para mirar de nuevo a Charlotte, quien lucía tranquila. Me sorprendía que se lo estuviera tomando con tanta calma; en realidad yo esperaba lloriqueos, reclamos y golpes; no esto, en absoluto esto. En cuanto me vio, alzó la mano en señal de despedida. Hice lo mismo y me metí al ascensor.

Diablos. Esto parecía un puto buen sueño.

_**~RaN~**_

Dos días después, fui a la oficina para incorporarme al trabajo, pero no tuve tanta suerte como planeé. Podía volver durante cinco semanas, pero después tendría que tomar vacaciones forzadas por un mes; que era lo que duraría la luna de miel. Esa misma semana recuperé las cosas que estaban el departamento que compartiría con Charlotte.

Los días pasaron, llenos de trabajo, trabajo, y más trabajo. Para cuando había terminado todo lo que tenía que hacer, me di cuenta que mis vacaciones forzadas empezarían pronto.

Unos días después era libre por un mes. No sabía qué hacer, así que decidí ir a visitar a mis padres por unos cuantos días; también iría a comunicar mi nuevo estatus de soltero.

.

.

Llevaba dos días en el pueblo; mi madre se había encargado de darme las noticias: se corrían rumores sobre Bella Swan y yo. En realidad aquello me importaba una mierda, puesto que no me iba a quedar en el pueblo más que un par de días más.

Un par de días más tarde, tuve un inconveniente con el auto de Carlisle, lo cual hizo que llamara a mi familia para que alguien viniera a recogerme. Unos minutos más tarde, Rosalie y su nuevo novio, _Hombre disco_, pasaron por el lugar y dijeron que me llevarían a casa, pero antes tenían algo que hacer en casa del jefe Swan. Por algún motivo el padre de Emmett no se encontraba en su casa, y él tuvo la idea de adentrarse a la casa contigua.

Si hubiese sabido que aquella casa era de Isabella Swan, me hubiera negado a poner un pie dentro. Pero cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. En cuanto Rosalie salió de la casa para ir con su novio a la casa del jefe Swan, me quedé solo, entonces unos minutos después había escuchado ruidos. No era un tipo curioso, pero aquello era raro. Así que me atreví a subir las escaleras y averiguar lo que pasaba; fue ahí cuando la encontré esposada a la cama. La había visto por la puerta entreabierta. Iba a marcharme de ahí y avisaría a alguien de su condición, pero una idea increíblemente estúpida pasó por mi cabeza: Le daría a esta mujer una lección. Para ser más claros, iba a darle una cucharada de su propia medicina. Nuevamente fui un estúpido. Estúpido por creer que solo por ser mujer era inofensiva y débil, sin embargo la muy cabrona casi me deja sin descendencia. Finalmente eso me hizo entender algo importante: Debía mantenerme lo más alejado posible de aquella mujer por el poco tiempo que estaría en el pueblo.

No pude. Fracasé en el primer intento. Y esa vez, fui yo quien la provocó. Y para mi sorpresa, aquello me agradó.

* * *

Si llegon hasta aqui muchísimas gracias :D

¿ Que les pareció ? ¿ Les gusto, lo adiaron? Me gustaría saber su opinión.

Y bueno, pues... Hasta la próxima :*


	11. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Meyer, bla, bla, bla. Soy la responsable de esta locura.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

El maldito teléfono sonaba en algún lugar de la cama.

—Cállate —mascullé. Me cubrí las orejas con la almohada para hacer que el sonido cesara un poco. No funcionó. Con las manos, pero sin abrir los ojos, comencé a buscarlo. El maldito aparato estaba cerca de mi trasero, lo tomé y me lo llevé cerca del rostro para ver la hora, eran las siete y media de la mañana—. Cinco minutos más. —Apagué la alarma y rodé sobre la cama, volví a quedarme dormida al instante.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me incorporé en la cama, desorientada; revisé de nuevo el teléfono: ocho y diez.

¡Mierda!

Corrí al baño para darme una ducha rápida. Una vez fuera, me coloqué el uniforme: pantalones de vestir negros y una camisa blanca. No me daba tiempo de maquillarme bien, así que solo me puse una capa de rímel sobre las pestañas y un poco de brillo sobre los labios. Una vez hecho esto, salí disparada hacia mi coche y me monté en él.

Estaba a mitad de camino, cuando mi estómago comenzó a protestar por alimento. Me maldije mentalmente por no tomar la barra de cereal que estaba en la encimera; se suponía que estaba ahí para estas emergencias. No sabía dónde demonios tenía la cabeza cuando olvidé tomarla. Un minuto más tarde dejé de lamentarme y me concentré en la carretera. Mientras avanzaba, mi estómago protestaba. Entonces, de la nada, el milagro ocurrió. A la distancia pude ver la cafetería de Rebecca; se suponía que todavía no estaba lista para su apertura, pero un letrero grande de color chillón anunciaba que estaban abiertos.

Conforme me acercaba, fui reduciendo la velocidad y busqué un lugar para aparcar el auto. Había un lugar disponible para mí; después de todo este día no era tan malo: aparcaría ahí, entraría como Flash, encargaría un café y un par de rosquillas, y saldría del mismo modo para no tardar demasiado y tener que reponer mucho tiempo a la hora de salida. Reduje aún más la velocidad, el auto plateado que iba delante de mí hizo lo mismo y tomó mi lugar para aparcar

—¿Qué demonios te pasa, idiota? —dije en voz alta mientras golpeaba el volante con frustración; estaba enfadada y hambrienta. Solté un resoplido de enfado y me dispuse a marcharme, cuando vi que a unos cincuenta metros un coche estaba saliendo. Aguardé un par de segundos hasta que el coche salió y pude tomar el lugar. Apagué el motor, tomé mi cartera, salí y comencé a caminar rápido a la puerta de la cafetería. Levanté la vista hacia el carro plateado que estaba cerca de la entrada del local, entonces la puerta de éste se abrió, dejándome ver ni más ni menos que a Edward Cullen.

_¿Pero qué mierda?_ Esto debía ser un karma bastante poderoso. ¿Por qué tenía que encontrarme al tipo en todos lados? Incluso lo había encontrado en mi casa hacía unos días.

Reduje la velocidad de mi andar. Cullen se apoyó en el auto, mientras que en un movimiento rápido se quitó las gafas de sol. Yo hice lo mismo. Nos quedamos mirándonos por un par de segundos. Sí, esto parecía una mala película del viejo oeste.

Un chico de unos quince años de edad, cuyo nombre no recordé en ese momento, pasó a mi lado, mirándome, para luego mirar a Cullen.

Perfecto. Ahora teníamos audiencia.

Fijé la vista en el chico y lo fulminé con la mirada para que se largara, lo cual hizo inmediatamente. Regresé la mirada hacia Edward, éste levantó una comisura de su boca en una media sonrisa para luego decir:

—¿Estás siguiéndome, Swan?

Me crucé de brazos, enfadada.

—¿Estás siguiéndome Cullen? —le regresé su maldita pregunta—. Yo podría acusarte de lo mismo.

—¿Quieres apostar, nena? —dijo mientras sonreía burlonamente.

Lo miré enfadada.

—¡Bastardo! —mascullé con los dientes apretados, el idiota tenía razón—. Eres un idiota, Cullen —dije con rabia, giré sobre mis talones y me adentré a la cafetería sin mirar atrás. No necesitaba ver su maldito rostro para saber que el muy tarado estaba burlándose de mí.

Al entrar a la cafetería lo primero que vi fue la larga fila que había para llegar al mostrador. _Demonios._ Tardaría horas para conseguir un maldito café y un par de rosquillas. Volví a maldecir y comencé a caminar al final de la fila.

—¡Tardaste mucho, querida! —dijo alguien en alguna parte. Dirigí la mirada hacia donde había provenido esa voz, y para mi sorpresa, me encontré con Esme Cullen. La madre de Edward salió un poco de la fila para dirigirse a donde estaba yo y tomarme del brazo para volver a su lugar. No sabía lo que la mujer estaba tratando de decirme, así que solo me limité a sonreír.

—Sí. Yo... um... —_¿Qué debería decirle?_

—No te preocupes —me dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo en gesto amistoso—, lo importante es que llegaste. ¿Qué es lo que vas a ordenar? —preguntó. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia mientras con la mirada señalaba el menú que estaba encima de nuestras cabezas; y así fue que comprendí que la mujer me estaba ayudando a conseguir mi café y las rosquillas sin tener que hacer fila.

Hice mi elección y realicé el pedido, la mujer en el mostrador lo anotó y dijo el total; abrí mi cartera para pagar, pero Esme me detuvo.

—No te molestes, querida —dijo y le tendió a la mujer un par de billetes. Iba a protestar, pero ella volvió a darme una palmadita en el brazo, esta vez un poco más fuerte que las anteriores. Entonces, decidí no llevarle la contraria.

Mientras nos entregaban nuestro pedido, Esme me contó lo feliz que estaba con el noviazgo de Rosalie y Emmett. Me contó un poco de Jasper y por último estaba diciendo algo acerca de Edward, cuando la chica del mostrador la llamó para informarle que el café y las rosquillas estaban listos. Esme tomó la charolita con los vasos de café, mientras que yo tomé la bolsa de las rosquillas. Caminamos hacia la puerta y salimos de la cafetería. Edward, quien estaba recargado sobre el coche, en cuanto vio a Esme avanzó hacia ella para ayudarle.

—Gracias, cariño —le dijo Esme a su hijo, luego se giró hacia mí para entregarme mi café. Por mi parte le entregué su bolsa con muffins—. Gracias, querida.

Nuevamente sonreí; a este paso iba a acabar con las mejillas entumecidas por tantas sonrisas.

—Bueno... Ehmm. Gracias por el desayuno. —Levanté ambas cosas al aire—. Hasta luego.

—Fue bueno verte de nuevo, Bella.

Comencé a girar sobre mis talones para marcharme, cuando la voz de Edward dijo:

—Adiós, nena.

Giré un poco la cabeza para mirarlo, en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron me guiñó un ojo. Tuve que contenerme de levantar un puño y estamparlo sobre su ojo. Maldición, él estaba burlándose de mí. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Su payaso?

Esme alternó su mirada de mí hacia su hijo, frunciendo el ceño.

No sabía cómo, pero estaba comenzando a avergonzarme. Me hice la loca y giré sobre mis talones, bajé los tres escalones y me dirigí al auto.

_**~RaN~**_

Bajé del auto y me apresuré a llegar a la tienda. Gracias a Esme no había demorado tanto en la cafetería. Cuando estuve más cerca pude ver a Jessica limpiar los cristales de la tienda. En cuanto ella me vio dejó de hacer su tarea.

—Llegas tarde, Bells —informó lo que de sobra ya sabía.

—Sí, lo sé —dije apresurada por llegar.

—Para tu maldita buena suerte, Amelia no va a llegar hasta dentro de un par de horas —me informó Jessica antes de que pudiera entrar a la tienda.

Me detuve en seco.

—¿En serio? —pregunté con sorpresa. Aquella mujer no faltaba aunque estuviera enferma.

—Difícil de creer, ¿no?

Asentí.

—¿Quieres saber por qué? —preguntó.

—¿Vale la pena? —No me importaba en absoluto la vida de Amelia Newton, pero si era un chisme de los buenos, quizás valía la pena escucharlo.

Jessica comenzó a caminar hasta donde yo estaba.

—See. Es uno jugoso.

Esperé un momento.

—Bien, dilo.

—¿Qué traes ahí? —Señaló la bolsa de las rosquillas. Sabía que estaba haciendo aquello para hacer las cosas un poco más interesantes. Rodé los ojos.

—Esto —levanté la pequeña bolsa—, es un premio por la información —dije, siguiéndole el juego.

Jess sonrió.

—Amelia está bastante enojada con Micky.

—¿Micky? —pregunté, elevando una ceja—. ¿Desde cuándo es Micky y no Michael?

—Desde anoche.

Fruncí el ceño por eso.

—¡No! —exclamé escandalizada—. Tú y... —Mierda. Ni siquiera podía acabar la frase.

—Síp —contestó con algo de... ¿orgullo? Sí, definitivamente estaba orgullosa de lo que había hecho.

—¡No te lo creo! Pero, pero... ¿cómo paso? ¡Mierda, Jess! ¿Qué has hecho?

—Lo sé. Micky no es guapo como Tyler o Rob, pero debo admitir que el chico tiene lo suyo —dijo, luego suspiró y sonrió.

—¿En serio? ¿Como qué? —cuestioné. Me costaba un poco creer lo que me estaba diciendo.

—El tipo la tiene grande, amiga. Te sorprendería si te digo que la tiene de...

—¡Basta! —la interrumpí, en realidad no me interesaba ni quería saber el tamaño de Mike—. No quiero saber.

—¿Por qué no?

—Bueno, porque... si llego a saber creo que voy a enamorarme de él. —Sí, aquella estupidez había salido de mi boca.

Las dos nos quedamos en silencio por una fracción de segundo antes de romper a reír por mi estupidez, luego meneé la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando.

—Eres una zorra —dije a modo de juego.

—Uh, uh. La puritana quiere hablar de los niveles de zorras.

Volvimos a reír por aquello.

—No quiero ser pesimista, pero... ¿sabes que tu Micky puede decirle a mami lo que pasó y que te echen de aquí?

Jessica rodó los ojos.

—No lo creo. Amelia llamó a Micky un montón de veces por la madrugada, pero logré convencerlo de que se quedara más tiempo; el chico es todo un tigre en la cama y a pesar de ser virgen, el tipo aprende rápido. —Levantó las cejas sugestivamente.

Está bien, está bien. Aquello ya estaba siendo mucha información y no quería perder el apetito.

—Esa ha sido mucha información para esta mañana. —Le tendí la bolsa de las rosquillas—. La mía es la de chocolate —le informé. Nos adentramos a la tienda y fuimos al mostrador más cercano para tomar el desayuno.

Una hora después Amelia apareció en el local con un humor de perros.

El día fue largo, pero soportable. Lo soportable fue gracias a Jessica, quien no dejó de sonreír durante todo el día; su sonrisa se hacía cada vez más grande cuando Amelia aparecía en nuestro campo de visión.

Unas horas más tarde salí del trabajo y fui a casa, en cuanto llegué me desparramé en el sofá e hice un poco de zapping en la televisión, me detuve cuando llegué a un canal de cocina. Estaba hambrienta y me torturaría un poco para así tener un motivo para levantarme e ir a prepararme algo de cenar.

Estaba a punto de levantarme cuando mi teléfono sonó. Revisé el identificador, era Angela.

—Hola, Ang —saludé.

—_Hola, Bella. Te llamo para avisarte que mañana habrá reunión de chicas en Eclipse. Y Alice me ha dicho que pasará por ti a eso de las siete._

—¿Reunión de chicas? —pregunté.

—_Oh, sí. Kate ha regresado al pueblo._

—¿Y por qué recién me entero? —cuestioné.

—_Estarías al día si revisaras los mensajes de WhatsApp. Esta mañana nos han agregado a un grupo._

Me despegué el teléfono de la oreja y fui a revisar los WhatsApp. Y en efecto, había trescientos mensajes de una conversación; con Amelia con aquel humor no había podido revisar el teléfono. Me llevé el aparato de nuevo a la oreja.

—Acabo de ver los mensajes.

—_Hoy estás muy lenta, Bells_ —rio un poco_—. En fin. Ponte al día con los mensajes y prepárate para mañana, que Alice pasará por ti._ —Dicho esto colgó.

Me levanté del sofá para ir a la cocina y prepararme algo ligero para la cena, mientras lo hacía leí los mensajes del grupo.

Los mensajes comenzaban con Alice diciendo que teníamos que reunirnos para ponernos al día. Las demás chicas habían estado de acuerdo con la reunión. Después de varios textos de "ese día no puedo" y "que sea lo más pronto posible", se acordó que al día siguiente por la noche estaría perfecto para todas. Por último habían preguntado por mi falta de respuesta, pero Alice dijo que ella pasaría a recogerme, y Angela se ofreció a llamarme para avisarme de los mensajes y acerca de lo de Alice. Con eso terminé de leer los mensajes.

Caminé de nuevo al sofá y comí mi cena, en cuanto terminé me puse a ver una película romántica. En algún momento debí quedarme dormida, puesto que las escenas anteriores estaban reproduciéndose nuevamente, esta vez conmigo y con Edward.

* * *

**Si llegaron hasta aquí mil gracias por leer. Jaja. Me gustaría que me dijeran qué les ha parecido este capítulo. Bueno, sin más que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente. ;)**


End file.
